You saved me
by Izzy012407
Summary: Keith is not doing so good. After leaving his abusive fathers home, Lance McClain decides to take him in until he can figure out where he can stay safely. They go through adventures together and form a bond that nobody can break. This story includes depression, abuse, PTSD, anxiety, angst, fluff, panic attacks, nightmares and is a modern college Klance au [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

Hello everyone! I'm fairly new to the whole writing a fanfiction thing. But I'm sure I'll get the hang of it. I will hopefully post a chapter of this klance fic every week, if not sooner or later if my mental health is doing ok. Each chapter will be hopefully around 1k words, maybe more. At the end of the story I will talk a little more about myself in a small summary. If you have any questions about me or the fanfic, please feel free to ask in the comments. The characters are kinda oc, but whatever. But before anything, I'm going to warn you about this story. A big TRIGGER WARNING! This story includes depression, anxiety, abuse, PTSD, panic attacks, nightmares, drinking, and swearing. So if you don't like those kind of things, then please go and read a different fanfic. I want to say this before anybody asks, I DO NOT ROMANTICIZE THESE HEAVY TOPICS. This was just an Idea that has been lodged in my brain for a while now. I also should mention that I don't have an editor and I'm terrible at editing myself. So I'm sorry in advance if there is anything off or wrong with the grammar or punctuation. Hopefully this posts, and thanks for choosing to read my story! Stay safe my friends.

* * *

**Keith POV**

I'm scared. Scared that my father was going to come home tonight, what he was going to do. But it's fine. It's fine…I'm fine. He won't be home for a while…right? He might not even come home tonight, he normally just stays at the bar anyways. Using up all of our goddamn money and wasting it on cheap liquor. I'm just waiting for the day that I can save up enough money to get my own apartment and live away from him. A chill went down my spine as the topic of my dad filled my thoughts. But I shook it away, looking back down at the unfinished math homework that's due tomorrow. I brushed my black long hair away from my face, grabbing onto the ledge of my wooden desk and pushed myself into it so I could get a better view of the paper. I still had 30 questions to go. I sighed and got to work.

It wasn't until I heard a door slam shut that I realized that I had fallen asleep on my work, leaving a pencil indent in my cheek as I had been laying on it. I gasped, heart racing as I jumped to my bedroom door, passing my black covered bed and band posters that hung loosely on the wall. I could almost smell the booze already as I slammed the door shut and locked it. But I knew that wasn't going to last long. The bolts on the door were already partially broken from my dad busting it open all the fucking time. My hands shook as I pressed firmly up against the door with them, knuckles turning white with the pressure. I pressed my ears up to the door, hearing the muffled grunts as he walked around drunkenly. I whipped my head behind me, looking at my table that had my old backpack on it. I ran over to the bag, and pulled out my phone and headphones. Putting the headphones around my neck, phone in pocket in case I had to run from him if it really got that bad.

Just as I was shakingly putting my iPhone 6 in my pocket, I heard banging on my door as fists pounded on it. I grabbed my beanie from off the desk and put it on quickly before rushing to the door, holding it as I screamed. "Leave me the fuck alone! Please, just not today!" I heard a grunt from the other side of the door. "You better fucking listen to me boy, or I swear. Open up you fag!"

"No! Please!" I begged. I knew what was going to happen next, it always came next. Same order everyday. My father threw his body at the door, already broken as it is, the door came right off, crashing with a loud thud. I wouldn't be surprised if we got another noise complaint from the apartment below us. I didn't have time to scream before he grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards him as he punched me across the face. I cried out in pain. The stench of sweat, weed, and alcohol flooding through my nose. I resisted the urge to gag. He kicked me down to the floor, and that's when I noticed the dark green shiny bottle of beer in his hand. I looked at him wide eyed, opening my mouth in a silent plead for help. He crashed the bottle onto my head, breaking it into tiny pieces as I felt a warm and thick liquid starting to trickle down my face. He proceeded to scratch the broken bottle down my chest. I tried so hard not to scream again, I didn't want him to yell at me for getting us another complaint.

He straddled me as I was on the ground, whimpering in pain as I felt blood seep through my red hoodie. His round stomach touched my abdomen. I looked up at him, eyes passing the red and grey stubble, into his dark brown eyes looking at my own weak reflection. _Your so stupid and weak You can't even handle a little bit of pain. You deserve it. _The voice in my head sneered. I kicked at this human being on me. He yelled in pain as I kicked his face. He brought his hands, that were likely going to rub up and down my stomach, to his face. I stood up, running outside my bedroom door. I turned left to the living room, beer bottles and cans everywhere, the smell of drugs strong. I gagged.

"You get back here!" He screamed at me, throwing another beer bottle, the glass smashing at my feet as I reached the door. I grabbed one of the house keys. But just as I got my pale hand on the door, visibly seeing the red scratches and bruises on them, I felt the backs of my headphone wires be tugged backwards. I was thrown to his side again, his hands now gripping my shoulders harsh. The hands ran up and down his shoulders and neck. "We weren't finished…" he said, darkly. My eyes go wide. I closed my eyes, trying to get out of his reach. "No! Stop, please! I don't want to! Get your grubby ass hands off of me you douche!" I yelled. I felt his hands dig into my neck, leaving nail marks there. I winced, and bit my tongue, tasting a similar copper liquid. "What the fuck did you just say you worthless piece of shit! You need me! I'm the only thing that will actually give you love and attention! So you fucking give it to me back!" He screamed. I couldn't breath, it hadn't been this bad in weeks! I threw my legs at his dick, then stomach, and then face. He let do of me, holding his stomach as he dropped to the floor.

I only stopped running so I could open the door, I swung it open and jumped outside. I shut the door before I could hear anymore of the man's yells. I ran down the hall to the stairs at the end of it, and jumped down them. I had to think. I could already hear him following me, so I can't just run away. He would either follow me or call the police again and make up a stupid excuse for me running away. I needed to hide somewhere. That's when I got an Idea. My lab partner. I had missed the day we were suppose to take notes in science, and instead of just sending me a picture, he wanted to teach me so I understood it better. I worked out. But the good thing is, he lived just one apartment complex away from me. I could make it. I was close enough to him. I rushed down the stairs, holding my pocket so my phone wouldn't fall out. I finally got down the stairs, still hearing the yelling from my father behind me. I got to the entrance door and pushed it open, the chilly fall air blowing the hair out of my face. I sprinted across the sidewalk, not even looking both ways before running across the street into open traffic. I was honked at, yelled at by their passengers, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I ran until I reached the unfamiliar outdoor stairs that lead to the different floors. I sprinted up to the second floor. 102, 103, 104, there! 105! I prayed that that was right.

I urgently knocked on the door, anxiety dripping from every inch of my body. I waited for a couple seconds, before knocking again but harder this time. "Ok, ok I'm coming!" I heard a voice. "KEITH!" I heard someone yell from down the stairs, and I heard the slow footsteps of boots stomping on the metal stairs. My eyes were wide from panic, and I was shaking so hard I thought I was going to explode. I saw the door handle move, and a very confused boy opened the door. He had his eyes closed, as he touched his forehead.

* * *

**Lance POV**

"My god Hunk, I thought you were coming-" the boy paused when he opened his eyes and saw a very scared and frightened Keith standing outside of his door. The first thing he noticed was the dry blood on his hoodie and forehead. The next thing he saw was how scared and shaken he was, and he was gasping while looking to the side with his eyes wide open in fright. "KEITH!" I heard a loud shout come from what seemed to be close. Keith jumped looking at me desperately, unshed tears glossing his eyes from where the bruise from underneath his eye was starting to form. "Lance, please let me in!" He rushed out in a desperate hurry, grabbing my arms so desperately. He barely knew this boy, other then the time about a month ago when they were signed to be lab partners. But I pulled him into my apartment, gripping onto his arms as he did. I shut my door quietly so that the man that was clearly chasing Keith wouldn't know which room they were in, and shut the lights off. I pulled Keith's back to my chest, and I lowered us onto the floor so he was sitting with his knees up and I was squatting down. I held his mouth for a second, but I did it light enough to that if he wanted me to let go he could move my hand. We both heard loud footsteps outside my door, and we saw in the glowing yellow light beneath the door as a shadow of a body walked by.

I could feel Keith suck in a shaky breath as he tensed badly, and he started shaking and moving his head back and forth slightly. But he stayed quiet as he held his breath. The footsteps stopped a couple feet away from my door, and he yelled something I don't think I could ever forget, "Keith Kogane! You better not ever come back to me you useless piece of shit! Good luck trying to find anyone who will love you! I don't see why anything on this earth could! Your the reason your mom left us, you disgrace! Never come back to the apartment again!" And just as soon as he came, he left. Still slurring his words as he walked away. Leaving him, Keith, and everyone else in the apartment building silent. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**Authors notes**

Well…I don't know how I changed from first person to third person so many times. But I think I'm just going to leave it. As I said in the beginning, this will be triggering to come people. And if you are one of those people, please stay safe and go read a different fanfic. If your wondering why I decided to write about this specific topic, let me just say that I have been struggling with some things myself and this is part of how I cope with it. Kind of like a vent. This will be a very angsty Fanfic, so if your not into things like that then just be patient. I promise there will be fluff between these two boys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and that you will consider reading the rest of this when I get the chance to post again! It never hurts to leave a comment too, I love reading them! Stay safe my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! Again, another trigger warning for this chapter. If you have any questions for me or the fanfic, feel free to ask in the comments! I tried my best with editing. Have fun, and stay safe. Thanks for choosing to read the second chapter ^^

* * *

**Lance POV**

He was gasping for air in my arms. He was shaking as if someone was tossing him back and forth, and it didn't even pause for a second. He was having some kind of attack. Anxiety? Panic? PTSD? Shit…I immediately let go of him, realizing that I might be apart of the effect. For hell's sake, I had my arms wrapped around him! And If that was who I thought it was, then that just made things a whole lot more complicated. I'm so stupid. I get up from behind Keith, and I move so that I'm in front of him. I'm on my knees looking at the broken boy in front of me. What was I supposed to do first! Calm him down…then help his injuries…ask him what happened. Yeah…Yeah that sounded right.

I whispered to the sobbing boy in front of me, "Keith, Keith it's ok. It's me Lance. Can you hear me? Just nod yes or no." Keith looked up at me for a quick second nodding 'yes' before desperately scratching his hands so much they turned bright pink. I thought about grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from each other, but that brought up another thing that could harm Keith. So instead, I pushed my arm in-between his two colliding hands instead of it being Keith's wrists, where he was now bleeding.

"Keith its ok. It's ok he's gone now. Can I touch you? I need to touch you." Keith hesitated, hyperventilating never pausing, but nodded. Lance touched Keith shoulder, noticing the scratches and bruises on his neck. Fuck, this was bad. I proceeded to ask him something my mom used to do to calm me down. "Keith, Keith its ok. It's just me, It's Lance. Were going to count to 30 for me, ok? I promise that's all I'm going to do to you. I won't touch you, ok? He's gone, nobody going to Hurt you."

When he didn't respond, I started counting up from one. Keith was tense, sobbing, gasping for air, shaking, hurt, sweating. Somebody did this to him, and I was going to find out who so I can make him feel exactly what Keith was feeling. "Two…three…" I continued. It wasn't until 13 that Keith started to say it too. It was rough, hard for him to do so. I could tell because of the shaky voice and gasps. He now had his Hands pressed firmly up against his head, on the verge of pulling at his hair. "Fourteen…fifteen…" we both said at the same time. I lightly picked up his hands, and rested them above my own, keeping him from tearing his hair out. "Sixteen…seventeen…" tears still rolled down his far too pale skin. It was until 20 that Keith's gasps for air subsided, leaving him shaking and crying on the ground in front of me.

We counted until Keith was left with just tears. I took my hand from Keith's and softly pushed the silky black hair away from his face, being cautious of his gash. He looked up at me, and I gasped. His violet eyes held so much pain in them, tears still slipping from them. Without thinking, I wrapped him up in a hug. Keith melted into my grasp, holding on tightly to my dark blue shirt. I held him tighter as he started to sob again. I had no idea any of this was going on. I just thought Keith was that quiet, introverted, emo kid. Even when I was little, we had this little rivalry together. But clearly there was so much more going on to this story. I just realized just how much I've seen Keith in the past many years. I desperately wanted to know what was happening to him, I wanted to ask him. But I couldn't. Not yet. Probably not anytime soon. But I do know one thing, Keith better get used to me because I'm going to be by his side through this. Through whatever this is. I don't care if I barely knew him.

I could feel my shirt getting wet with tears, but I didn't care. What mattered was Keith. Keith shook in my arms, and soon started whispering apologies in my ear. I just rubbed his back. "No, no, no. Don't you ever be sorry. You didn't do this." I whispered right back to him. He just buried his face in the crook of my neck. I don't know why I just have the urge to protect him. But I needed too. He was like a sad puppy. I started humming, hoping that maybe the vibrations from my neck and chest would calm Keith down. It would be something he could pay attention too, something other then the thoughts and voices that flooded his head.

I guess I could consider that it worked, because soon after he stopped sobbing and calmed down. I still rubbed his back, but I had stopped humming. But suddenly out of nowhere, Keith sat up and backed away from my grasp. The whole mood changed right then and there. I couldn't read Keith's expression. Sad, angry, anxious, grateful, regretful? First of all, I was shocked as hell as my arms went limp to my side with the missing human that used to be occupying the space. Suddenly Keith stood up and made his way to the door. My eyes went wide as I saw him open it. I immediately reached my hand up to his wrist right before he was going to put his hood up to hide his face. He glared at me, but his face softened when he realized that I was really fucking concerned. How do you go from sobbing in someone's arms, to standing up and acting like everything was fine? What the fuck?

**Keith's POV**

I got up from where I was embarrassingly in Lances arms. Was I going to deny the fact that I liked it? The fact that even though it might not look like it, he has muscles as strong as steel? Deny the fact that I might want to just run back into his arms an d escape reality? No. Yes…? Look I don't know. I want to think that it was just a feeling, and it was nothing. Right? That's what it was, right? Goddamnit, I'm so fucking gay…

_You don't deserve someone like him_

_Nobody should love you, your just broken_

_Nobody can fix you_

_Nobody is going to care or love you_

_He just feels pity for you_

_He doesn't actually care_

_Your so stupid to think that someone would actually like you_

_Your just emo, stupid, lazy and a failure_

_Nobody wants you_

_You don't deserve anyone like Lance_

_Just run away from him_

_Your being annoying_

_He shouldn't have to handle someone as broken as you_

_Your fine on your own with me_

_I can help you…_

I just wanted the voices to stop. I just wanted it to stop. Please make it stop. Right when I was going to pull my hood up to cover my face in shame, I felt long slender fingers wrap around my cut up wrist gently. I glared behind me at Lance, I just wanted to go and forget everything that had happened tonight. But looking at Lance's face makes my own soften. His face was truly full of concern and worry. He was halfway on the floor, but he was raised up a bit twisting his back so he could look me in the eyes. It looked uncomfortable. But I knew I had to go. I needed to. I couldn't get close to him. To anyone. Whenever I get close to anyone they just leave.

But…The longer I stared at his glowing blue eyes…The voices slowly faded away. They would stop. It was like I was in a trance. I sighed deeply, taking his hand with my other one, and lightly moved it away from my right hand. But I decided not to leave just yet. Though the voices in my head told me to stop, that he didn't care and I was just being obnoxious and annoying, I still squatted in front of him. I whispered 4 words to him, "I'm fine. It's ok." and I smiled painfully at him, and I knew he knew it was forced. He looked at me in borderline horror. And I knew what he was thinking, "How is he smiling right now?" I start to get up again from my squatting position, but I felt Lance grab me a little bit more forcefully this time, as he got up. My eyes went wide when he dragged me across his living room to his kitchen. "H-hey!" I said to him. Lance looked back at me and just whispered a little, "Do you trust me?" I paused, but slowly nodded my head yes. He let go of my wrist and looked through his white cabinet drawers. After a couple moments, he pulled out a washcloth. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, even though I knew what he was going to do. He just rolled his eyes and lead me to his bathroom. I watched as he opened the door to a white and blue bathroom. He walked across the rectangle shaped tile to the sink, and turned it on. He ran the water over the towel, then looked over at me. He motioned with his hand for me to sit on his toilet seat. And so I did. Waiting for Lance to finish, I take in my surroundings. I noticed that most of lances apartment was white and had a light wood and blue tones to it. He also must have some kind of obsession with having fake tiny plants, because there fucking everywhere.

I heard lance wring out the towel, the splashing of water hitting the sink. Lance walked over to me, kneeling in front of my face. We both looked at each other for a moment too long before Lance spoke up and said, "So, it might sting a little bit…but I need to clean it so it doesn't get infected at all. Same goes with your stomach. So unless you want to go to the hospital right now, you might have to take off your shirt." I looked at him through dark lashes, before nodding slightly. Lance got a bit closer to my face, and I could feel is breath on my neck. Lance looked at me for a second, indicating that he was going to put the towel down on my head. But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was where the fuck am I going to stay tonight…or ever. He wasn't being serious about the whole "Never come back to the apartment", was he? I couldn't stay with Lance tonight because of so many reasons. I guess I'll just go hide out in a bar or something all night…But-

My thought was cut off from something cold touching a very painful part on my head. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. I continued to feel the slight dab of the material on my forehead and hairline. I opened my eyes to find blue orbs looking at me, concerned. "Are you ok? I'm sorry." Lance said to me. I weakly smiled reassuringly. "Its ok, it just surprised me. That's all." he smiled back at me, then looked to my head as he continued to clean out the cut.

_You know he doesn't mean it right_

_He isn't sorry_

_He wants you to feel pain_

_He's going to hurt you just like he did_

_He's going to leave you just like she did_

_Nobody stays_

_But I'll always be there for you Keith_

_Stay with me and you will be ok…_

I sighed and tried not to flinch as the words flooded through my mind. Lance seemed to notice something, but he just left it, not wanting to harm anything I'm guessing. Maybe that would be for the best. After a while I looked up at Lance. He was looking uneasily at my forehead. And I immediately started getting paranoid. "Wha-What?" I asked him. Lance looked down at me. "Oh it's just…The cut or whatever looks pretty deep. I'm just worried that we might need to head to a hospital or something." My eyes went wide, but I just nodded a little in agreement. After that was finished, Lance set the bloodied cloth down on the sink table that had a whole shit ton of face products scattered across it. I knew what was coming next, but I didn't want to say anything about it. I don't want to make it more awkward then it was going to be. I watched Lance as he washed his hands, and then looked back at me.

"Before I cover up the scratch on your forehead, let's look at your chest." Lance said, clearly nervous because he was scratching the back of his neck. In habit, I started picking at my chewed nails. "I…Could you take your shirt off?"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I know what your thinking, how immature is it of me to end at a cliffhanger of "Take your shirt off". This chapter was actually kinda hard for me to write, just because of what thoughts Keith was thinking of. Also, please keep in mind that I did the best I could with the panic attack. I, personally, haven't had one too bad before. So I hope I wasn't far off with Keith. I'm also sorry for making Keith kinda *cough cough* very *cough cough* OC. But whatever. Anyways, I hope you did enjoy reading, and thank you for reading until the end! Feel free to ask me anything about myself or about the fic in the comments. Stay safe my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

Hi everyone! I know that I'm posting these chapters fairly quickly right now, but I just want the story to get into motion. I promise that there will be new characters coming up soon other then just Keith and Lance. I have this story fairly planned out. I just hope it's not just a jumble of words, as this story is very different then some of my other writing patterns. Trigger warning again, stay safe and thanks for choosing to read the third chapter!

* * *

**Lance POV **

"Before I cover up the gash on your forehead, let's look at your chest." I said. I was nervous because I was scratching the back of my neck. "I…Could you take your shirt off?" I asked him. I didn't want to make things too awkward between us, but how could it not be awkward. I just asked a very cute boy to take his shirt off. I know shouldn't say that because this is a very serious matter, but it was true. I didn't want to assume, but I'm guessing that the person chasing Keith was his father. I'm also guessing that he did this too Keith. Were going to the police station after this to report what he did. If that was the clear and final case though.

Keith looked anywhere but me, but he took his long sleeved, black shirt off. The first thing I realized was how muscular he actually was. Not overboard, but still enough to know he probably goes to the gym at least twice a week. But…something other then the light scratches on his chest was what was on his arms. I could see how he was trying to hide them, but I could see. He had lines of scratches on his wrist and up along his arms. I could feel Keith looking at me, as I stared at his arms. I went to go look at Keith's eyes, but I didn't mention it. I didn't want to make whatever the hell this is worse. So I rested my eyes on Keith's lightly toned chest.

The scratches weren't too bad. It wasn't deep at all, and it stopped bleeding. It reminded me of a paper cut. Never deep, but it would bleed a lot. They also hurt as hell. I hummed in a concerned way, as I turned to get the blue towel from the sink. I wet it again, but with slightly warmer water this time. I rung it out in the sink again, and turned too Keith. His cheeks were flushed, and he was turned away from me. I say something to try and lighten the mood. "Hey, it's ok. It's all good. I took care of my siblings before, I've honestly seen worse." Keith finally looked at me as I squatted in front of him.

I pressed the cloth to his chest, and holy hell he was strong. I shut down the blush that was going to rise to my cheeks and ears. "Really…" I heard Keith say. "What was the worst thing you've seen?" I was surprised that Keith was talking to me, but I smiled as I remembered the story. "So, me and my little sister were playing outside as children do." I paused for a second, and I flipped the towel over. "We decided to head into the forest that was a couple blocks away from our house. We ignored out mothers protests to not climb any trees. And-"

"Oh no, I know where this is going." Keith said. And though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was smiling. I'm glad he's feeling better.

"Haha, yeah! So, me and my sister Mia decided to climb some trees for fun. But of course, we couldn't just _climb_ the trees. We needed to have a race! I said, now talking with my left hand. "So I of course, being the most fast, angelic and perfect human alive, I won!" Keith huffed out an amused breath. "But the thing is, is that for a 10 year old, the tree was really damn high. So she started to panic! I was trying to calm her down, but she fell. Out. Of. the. Fucking. Tree!" I said, not realizing that I was starting to raise my voice. "And when I got to the bottom of the tree, which didn't take too long because it honestly wasn't a big tree, but Mia was sobbing on the floor holding her arm. I looked at it, and the bone was popped out! It scared the living hell out of me, and I immediately took her home and we went to the hospital. All they had to do was pop it back into place, but it looked creepy as shit. Lets just say, I was grounded for a long time. I couldn't take my 2 younger siblings out without being supervised myself. And I got my computer taken away for like, 3 months. And in the time period I had to got to the library almost everyday to get information on projects I had to finish. It wasn't worth it." I said, laughing. Keith was giggling too, and holy hell. I knew I was bisexual, but damn. What the hell was he doing to me? Be still my heart.

I was too distracted by Keith's face, that I didn't even realize that I had stopped wiping the dry blood off of his chest. But Keith didn't seen to realize either. He was looking to the side at the bathroom door. His eyes were wide. I zoned back to reality when I heard a very familiar voice call out my name. "Lance? Where are you buddy?" I felt Keith jump, as I saw the door handle jiggle and then the door swing open. Keith immediately turned his arms in a very uncomfortable way to hide his scars, and he scrunched into himself trying to hide as much as he could. I saw Hunk open the door, very confusingly. That confusion just tripled on his face when he saw Keith shirtless. Then I realized just what position me and Keith were in. I had my hand on his bare chest. Hunk's face flushed, and he started to walk out "Oh…Oh I see what's going on here. Sorry for barging in on you two. Carry on!" I stuttered out a response, me and Keith matching flushed expressions.

"No! No, Hunk! It's not that!" Hunk came back in laughing his ass off, but when he opened his eyes and saw Keith he immediately stopped and looked very worried. "Holy…Keith!" Hunk yelled, coming to squat next to me in front of Keith.

**Keith POV**

My first thought was, what the hell how does he remember my name. My second thought was, oh no another human being who can see how broken I am. I looked to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with Hunk. I kinda knew who he was. He was normally in Lance's classes. And from what I saw or payed attention too, he was a really nice guy. But I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. I could tell that Hunk was trying to talk to me, trying to ask if I was ok. But my mind wasn't focusing on that. I was just trying to get the lump out of my throat. I couldn't break down in front of Hunk, and Lance will just think I'm weak.

When I felt strong soft hands rest on my knee, I flinched away gasping. I heard a muffled voice from Lance, and the hand on my knee went away. I let out a breath, and finally looked up to Hunk's eyes. He looked sympathetic but also a bit of guilt did cross his features. Hunk said a quick "I'm sorry" too me before looking back to Lance. I could hear him whisper into his ear, which made me feel anxious in lots of different ways. The only words I heard was stitches, hospital, Altea, and police. And just from those words alone, I knew exactly what Hunk was saying to Lance. Lance looked up to meet Hunks eyes and he nodded.

Lance looked over to me and said, "Hey so…I think we're going to need to head to the Altea Hospital for your head. I don't think what's running up your chest is deep enough for some kind of bandage. But I couldn't say the same for your head. It'll just be a quick doctors office trip. But then we will have to report what happened to the police. Are you ok with telling them the story of what happened?" I was honestly frozen in shock. Even though I knew what was going to eventually have to happen, I was still shocked that someone cared that much about me in that way. Even though I **did not **want to go to the doctors and police, I think it would be for the best. But I know they won't actually care. Doctors see patients 24/7. I'm not important. They probably see people like me all the time. They don't care about my well being. And that wasn't just my depression talking, that was just honesty.

"Keith? Are you ok with that?" I hadn't realized that I had zoned out, but I hesitantly nodded. It was for the best, right? Lance smiled at me, and so did Hunk. "Ok. We should probably leave now if we want to head to the emergency room. Would it be ok for Hunk to come with?" Lance asked, and Hunk added "I don't bite, I promise." And smiled. I forced a smile back. "I- Yeah that's fine." I responded, and both Lance and Hunk grinned.

"Ok then! Let's head to the car. Keith are you able to walk?" I thought for a second, processing what was just discussed. I got up, and Lance and Hunk did as well. I nodded. Lance lead the way, I followed and Hunk went behind me. I felt very vulnerable and my anxiety was flowing through my system. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Thanks for reading the third chapter! I'm currently working on the forth one right now. Also, I hope I introduced Hunk in a good way. In the first chapter Lance said "Oh my god, Hunk! I thought you were coming-" hopefully indicating that he was going to be introduced soon. Also if any of you are wondering how the hell Hunk got in Lances apartment, Lance gave Hunk and Pidge a spare key so they could easily get into his home. As you can tell, in this story Hunk, Pidge, and Lance have a very close and sibling-like bond. I know Lance in cannon doesn't have a younger sibling, but I like the idea of having him have to take care of kids. Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay safe everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**

Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm planning on having multiple characters be introduced in the next few chapters. I'm also sick, so I'm not planning on having the fifth chapter come out in a couple days. It might take a tad bit longer. So far my mental health is doing ok. So other then chapter five, you should be expecting pretty rapid updates for this story. Stay safe, thanks for choosing to read the fourth chapter :)

* * *

**Hunk's POV**

We were all currently on the way to the Altea Hospital. I was actually the one driving lances blue car while Lance and Keith both sat in the back. There was minimal talking throughout the car. But I didn't fail to see Lance sneak side glances as Keith, as the injured boy looked out the window. I still have no idea what was going on with him and Lance. I walk in on him cleaning up whatever mess had happened to Keith. What was going on? I mean I already know its something serious because of Keith willingness to go to the police and file a report. So I guess we have to wait until we know what was going on with him.

I felt my phone vibrate from the compartment that Was in the middle of the two front seats. "Hey Lance, could you see who that was?" I ask, hoping it wasn't my mom or something. Lance jumped a little at the sound of a voice. "Oh, yeah of course buddy." I quickly smiled back at him. I could hear Lance mumbling the words as he read them from my iPhone screen. I heard a small "Oh no" escape from his mouth, and both me and Keith glance at him. "Lance, what is it." I asked urgently.

"Uh, Hunk. I might have forgot something about tonight." He said to me from the back seat. "I uh, I might have invited Pidge and she might be inside my apartment looking for us." I sighed deeply. Pidge will want to know what's up. But I don't want to have another human being follow Keith around in this mess. "Ok," I started, already knowing what we were going to do. "Lance, when we get to the hospital I'll stop you and Keith off. I'll then take your car and go and hang out with Pidge for a bit." I had stopped at a red light, already seeing the hospital in the distance. I turned to Lance, who nodded at me. "Thats a great plan Hunk." Lance turned to Keith, who was looking down at his hands. "Keith? That plan sound good?" Keith slowly looked to Lance then to me and smiled forcefully.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm sorry for being here for you guys to take care of. I really didn't mean to be a bother." The light turned green and I started going. "Oh no, no, no, don't say that. I'm glad I got to meet you. And I want to make sure you are ok." I smiled softly at the poor weak boy. He meet my eyes and my smile turned sad. He was barely smiling and his eyes were just broken with hurt and trauma. I looked back to the road, noting that we were almost to the hospital already.

**Keith's POV**

When we arrived at the hospital I realized that I really couldn't fucking do this. But I had too. I would be even more of a bother if I told them I couldn't go after Hunk drove us here. Hunk dropped us off at the emergency entrance. Me and Lance got out of the back seat and waved Hunk off. The last time I went to the doctors properly was before my mom left me and my dad. That was about 6 years ago when I was 11. Lance turned to the illuminated ER sign that was on top of the doors that seemed to lead into a waiting room. I was fidgeting with my hands. The only thing I remember from the doctors office is the shots, scary doctors, getting weighed and being touched. And I hated every single thing about it.

I followed Lance to the doors which slid open when we got closer. I was hit with a rush of wind and the scent of the doctors office, it sent a shiver down my spine. I already hated it. Lance motioned for me to go take a seat so he could go get checked in. I nodded, keeping my head down. I sat down and watched Lance walk over to a mildly weird front desk worker. This older man had a long, thick, curled tip mustache and bright orange hair. Another off thing about him was the 2 blue markings on his upper cheek bones. They honestly were kinda cool. I could feel come eyes looking at me. No kidding, right? Its not everyday you see a beaten up 17 year old in an emergency room lounge.

It felt like eternity before Lance came back to me. I glanced up at him, and he smiled reassuringly. Instead of smiling back I just looked down at my shaking hands. I couldn't do this.

_Your so fucking weak_

_You can't even handle going to the doctors office_

_Weak_

_Stupid_

_Your not 6, just toughen up_

_How can you live with the fact that your as helpless as a toddler_

_Nobody going to love you like this_

I can't make the voices stop. I can't break down here again. I started scratching at my hands harshly.

_Nobody ever going to love you_

_Maybe you should just go and kill yourself_

_There going to see how weak and broken you are_

_There going to see your cuts and scars_

_There going to send you to a mental hospital_

My that started feeling gross again and I could just feel the judgmental eyes on me. I scratched at my hands harder this time. I felt a hand brush up to my shoulder and I looked up with my eyes wide. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to stay by you the whole time. There just going to look at your head, nothing else." I felt Lance brush his fingertips to my knuckles, asking permission. I nodded. I felt his warm hands intertwined with my own, and I felt his thumb run across my knuckles. I had stopped scratching at my hands, and instead focused my thoughts to Lance's warm and smooth skin.

I huffed out a breath that I didn't know I was even holding and I calmed myself down. My knee was bouncing up and down. I could hear the pounding sound of the ticking clock. 5 minutes. 15. 20 minutes. Half and hour. Then finally I heard the words that I knew were coming, but in which I was not ready for. "Keith Kogane?"

* * *

**Authors notes**

I'm glad you made it to the end of the chapter! Chapter 4 was just about over 1k words. Which is about half as many as the last three chapters. I powered through this one in less than 45 minutes, so I'm honestly so sorry if there are any errors. The next chapter should be introducing more characters into this story! And I'm honestly kinda excited. I hope you enjoyed, stay safe my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**

Hi guys. So I've been posting almost everyday now (other then this chapter of course). And I honestly don't know how long that going to stay tbh. I definitely want to finish this fanfiction because it is my first ever one that I have posted on this website. But other then that, I also have a quick question. Do you guys have any recommendations for fandoms? It's been awhile since Voltron Legendary Defender ended, and I'm looking for another fandom to get into. Trigger warning once again. Stay safe my friends!

* * *

**Lance POV**

I felt Keith's hand shaking in my own. I knew he didn't want to be here. It was quite obvious for many reasons. I mean who would just willingly want to go to a doctors office. Though this is a very serious matter, I'm more worried about what the police are going to do or say to Keith. When I felt Keith jump, I knew his name had been called.

I saw in my peripheral vision Keith turn his head to look at me. I looked at him with a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. His smile softened, and he squeezed back. I slowly got up, not letting my hand leave from Keiths. I heard Keith let out a breath, and he got up too. We both walked across the floor to the tall, blond haired and light skinned women who called out Keith's name. When she saw us walking towards us, she put in a warm and welcoming smile her silver eyes crinkling at the edges. I smiled back, but Keith just looked to the side and tried hiding my covering his eyes with his hair.

The girl smiled sadly at Keith, taking in his appearance but with no judgmental look or body movement. "Hello boys, my name is Romelle. I'm guessing…?" she whispered at me and nodding to Keith, silently asking if he was the one being treated. I nodded. "Well Keith, let's go on into a room and look you over. Are you ok with that?" she asked, having to bend down a little to get a tad bit closer to the smaller boy. He nodded and the girl that we now know was named Romelle, motioned for me to follow her. I gripped onto Keith hand and lead the way.

I could tell Keith wasn't comfortable, but I tried not to hold his hand too tight. And to my bittersweet delight, he didn't let his hand drift from mine. I watched as Romelle lead us into a small room with wooden floors and off white cream colored walls that had cute posters on them. I heard her sit in her spinney chair, and click the keys of the computer. "Ok Keith, so if you could sit on the table that would be great. I'm just going to ask a couple questions for right now, and then the doctor is going to come in. Sound good?" I looked over to Keith who was frozen in place as if he hadn't heard her at all.

I tapped my index finger to his knuckle and he looked up at me. To others far away, his eyes would look perfectly normal. But with being only as couple inches away from him, It was easy to see the panic in his eyes. I looked back to Romelle who was clicking away at the computer. I motioned for Keith to sit on the bed and he barley nodded before slumping over to the table. But he didn't let go of my hand, and was gripping tightly. So I decided to just sit with him.

Romelle turned his chair to look at Keith. "Ok Keith. Let's start off easy. What happened and around what the did the head injury happen?" Keith looked uneasy. "I uh…It happened about 2 hours a-ago…" He stuttered out. Romelle looked at Keith quickly, then typed something on her computer. "Right…I'm going to ask you just a couple more questions before the doctor comes in." Keith nodded and squeezed my hand.

I watched as Keith answered the questions. Only a few were about what his actual injury was. Most were about what he was feeling both mentally and physically and then the different times he's gone to the doctor. Romelle looked at the computer with almost pity. She softly sighed, "Ok Keith. I'm going to grab the doctor. She's really nice, and will do a great job." She was not turned around and was looking at Keith, who's hand was still softly resting in mine. "I'll see you in a bit ok? She'll be in in a couple of minutes." She smiled at me and Keith and left the room.

Right when she shut the door I looked over at Keith. He was staring at all of the positive posters that were on the wall in bright colors. He really didn't look ok. He was paler then his natural skin tone was, which wasn't good in the first place. His bags were more visible under his eyes then even just a couple minutes ago. I sighed at his appearance. "Hey man, are you ok? Do you want to leave?" Keith turned his head towards me. His lips were parted and chapped, and his bangs hung in his face. "I…I think I'm ok. I needed to come here for many reasons. I'm glad I'm here doing this." He responded with a fake smile. I could tell he's lying. But it's better then nothing, right?

I heard a soft and quick knock on the door, and I saw the door open with no time to wait. I felt Keith suck in a shaky breath. A tall and dark skinned doctor with long and wavy silver hair walked into the room. She was wearing a medical badge that said the name "Allura Altea" and a pink doctors shirt. Her name rang a bell, but I just couldn't put my finger to it. She smiled at us warmly with her blue and green eyes. "Hello boys. My name is Allura Altea, its nice to meet you both!" She said before plopping herself on the rolling and backless chair. "So Keith Kogane. I see that your in for a head and chest injury, correct?" she asked him. He only nodded when he noticed Allura spin around in her chair to see.

"Ok then! All I'm going to do for right now is look at your head with a flashlight." I watched as Allura got up from her seat and over to the sink that was right to her right. She had washed her hands and put on some lightly blue colored plastic gloves. She walked back over, the clicking of her short heels on the hardwood floor. Allura looked over to me. "Could you please head over to the chair over there please? It'll only be a moment for me to check everything over." I looked to Keith, who still had a slightly well hidden panic. But I let Keith's hand go, and slowly nodded and walked over to the chair that was several feet away. Keith was looking at me like a deer in headlights. I nodded in reassurance. His black raven bangs flew into his eyes as he whipped his head back to Allura, who was smiling down at him Kindly.

Allura slowly pushed Keith's bangs away from his eyes and the gash that was on his head. Keith visibly tensed and flinched away. Allura whispered something to him, and he seemed to relax a little more. Allura brushed her gloved hands ever so lightly around Keith's head, moving the glowing flashlight around as well. After only about a minute or so, she stepped away. While disposing her gloves into a trashcan, she stated that Keith doesn't have a concussion and doesn't need stitches. But that we should clean it out every night. It didn't fail to cross my mind that she used the word "we", and was talking to both of us. She quickly turned away from Keith and looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I never asked for your name." I smiled

"The names Lance. Lance McClain." Allura's eyes scanned over my face. "Wait a moment, are you by any chance related to Veronica McClain? She was in most of my medical school classes." My eyes widen at the realization of the familiar name now. She was one of the many people that she had mentioned on her journey. "Yeah, I am. I'm one of her younger brothers."

"Oh, that's super cool! Nice to finally meet you." She shot a quick smile at me before turning back to Keith. "Ok. So in my notes it also says that you had a chest injury. I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can take a look."

* * *

**Keith POV**

Well this is just fantastic isn't it. So fun. I knew it was coming, but I really didn't want to. Ok, I can't do this. It's already enough that that other nurse now knows all the fucked up shit wrong with me. I suddenly got hit with adrenaline and anger unlike any i've had tonight. "No." I said, already to the point of raising my voice. My eyes focused on the women eyes in front of me, her silver hair flowing down her shoulders. I had nothing against her. She was just trying to do her job, and I knew that. There was just something about this whole situation that made me overwhelmed and angry.

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Keith-"

"No! I told you. I'm not going to do that."

Allura sighed. "Keith, I know you don't want to do this. But I need too. Otherwise I'm going to have to assume. I need to see your chest and arms."

I saw Lance get up from beside Allura. Finally, someone who will be on my side for this. Someone who understands. "Keith, I'm sorry but Allura's right. It's just for your safety." I huffed out a breath at Lances words. I'm so stupid. Why would I really think that anyone would stand up for me like that. Like I wanted.

"I told you! I'm not doing anything like that. I don't want to take off my shirt!" I yelled. Allura took a step towards me, but Lance stayed behind. She reached for my wrist to try and calm me down. And thats when something snapped. Something in my mind just decided to go haywire. The form of Allura faded away, and I was now in my living room. I was sitting on the dirty and stained couch. And in front of me was my father. His white tank top stained with liquor spills, breath stenches like weed. My eyes went wide when he smiled at me with his gold toothy grin. "I told you not to come back _Keith_." His arm attacked my wrist and I screamed. No. No, no, no. I just got done with this. I can't again tonight.

I punched at his arm, and I slipped away to the corner of the room. I don't know why I chose to be there, at the moment I just felt that it was the right thing to do. I was shaking again, and tears threatened to fall. But I wouldn't let them. He would just tell me things like "Boys don't cry". I heard my dad's footsteps as he reached for my arm. I yelled again, and scratched at his arm. "No, no please! I don't want to! Don't touch me!" I screamed, hoping that the neighbors could hear. I could hear my name being called out in the distance, but I didn't care. I scrunched farther into myself, and I put my arms up to shield myself from him. Lucky for me, he seemed to lose interest and I was left alone in the corner. I was breathing hard again, and my eyes were rimmed with tears. I wouldn't stop shaking. I tried and tried. But the more I tried to stop it, the harder it came.

But wait…wasn't. Wasn't I with Lance? How…wait how did I end up here? Finally my senses started to come back. It started with the unsettling warmth of people around me. Even with my eyes closed I could sense someone in front of me. I still couldn't shake the feeling that _he_ was still here, but at least I knew where I was. I started to hear voices again. But I really didn't want to come back to reality.

"C….you….h..r…me?"

"Kei…a…you…ok?"

"Keith…ca…you..hea…me?"

"Keith, it's ok. Can you hear me?"

My eyes went wide with panic and I gasped loudly. My gaze was meet by an unfamiliar man. His light skin had a scar that ran from the middle of both his cheeks and on his nose. His hair had a white floof at the top or his head, that was otherwise just black half buzzed hair. My breathing had calmed down now that I knew I wasn't in that place again. I looked to my side in a quick movement of my eyes. There stood Allura. I also noticed that Lance was kneeling in front of her and next to the stranger. "Keith can you hear me?" He said, kind eyes searching my face. I nodded my head and took in a long shaky breath.

"I…I- What happened? I was…I didn't-" I started.

"Keith, you had a PTSD attack." He said getting straight to the point. "I'm Dr. Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro." He said to me. But I couldn't think about that right now. I can believe I had one fo my episodes in front of these people. They probably thought that I was a freak.

_Wow, how embarrassing_

_You look so stupid right now_

_They think your a freak_

_Nobody will understand_

_They don't care_

_There not going to accept you_

_Nobody ever does_

_Your never going to be anything, Keith_

Still in a hazy state of mind, I started tearing up. "I-I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it…it just happens. And I can't help it. I'm sorry. I'm so-" my sentence was cut off by Lance moving to sit up against the wall next to me. He turned his head towards me, and I looked into his concerned gaze. "Keith," I sucked in a breath. "Don't you ever say that your sorry. This isn't your fault for this. You did nothing wrong." I sat there with my eyes wide and a faint surprised blush across my cheeks. I gulped down the lump in my throat that was starting to form. I relaxed my shoulders and I whispered out a quick "Ok". Lance smiled down at me.

* * *

**Lance POV**

Me and Keith were heading back to the parking lot to where the Uber was suppose to pick us up. It was…a night. After we had calmed Keith down enough for him to stand and get ready, Allura was by his side apologizing for hurting him. While they were going through that, Shiro took me aside and talked about way to help Keith and what had happened. I explained the situation to him. Including the fact that he was going to stay with me for a while. He called up Kolivan. Apparently he was the head police officer. Shiro gave me special bandages and medicine for Keith's head. I payed for his appointment, ignoring Keith's protests.

I watched Keith sit down on a bench that was in front of the landscaping wall. Keith had a bandage on his head at the moment and a leave in his hair from the trees above us. I sat down next to him. "The Uber should be here in a couple minutes. Then we can go home and sleep. Its been a day, huh?" Keith nodded in response. I looked around at the parking lot. As it was only around 10:45 PM, so there weren't a whole lot of cars. I sighed as I looked at the moon and stars. I'm just glad I could save Keith from his, what we now know, father. I just hope I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Good news! I just finished up planning the whole fanfic. That's why this chapter took a while to publish. I'm planning on having this be around 13 chapters, if not more if I decide to add things to the ending. I will hopefully get chapter 6 up soon. I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions or comments for me and the fanfic, feel free to ask in the comments. I'm sorry for the super late upload too. Some major bad things have been happening to me, so I haven't been able to write this much. So again, I'm sorry if the editing is bad. (thank you guys for the couple favorites, followers, and review. I appreciate it more than you could believe)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes**

Hey everyone! Here with another chapter. This one is planned to start having more fluff than angst. I just finished up my last day of school, and during this week I have been busy with finishing up the year. That's the reason I haven't posted in awhile. It's almost halfway to the point that I'm planning on finishing this fanfic. I forgot to mention in the last chapters notes, but Shiro actually works with people that have PTSD and also is a therapist. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Keith's POV**

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. I'm looking out a window of a strange smelling Uber car. Lance was sitting beside me in the back as someone drove us back to Lance's apartment. We all sat in awkward silence. _Only five more minutes until we get there. _I thought to myself, trying to calm down. I needed to go to bed. I was getting pissy and angry and I desperately didn't want to lash out on Lance by accident. Sure I wanted to get to his apartment and sleep for the rest of eternity, but that also didn't stop me from worrying about what the fuck I was suppose to do. Should I change out of my clothes? And if so, what would I change into? Take a shower, maybe? How am I going to brush my teeth? Where am I going to sleep? What the fuck am I supposed to do in this situation? And why the hell is Lance even helping me out. God damn it I'm a mess.

I glanced over at Lance. He was staring tiredly out the window, light from the city shining on his glowing caramel skin and making his ocean blue eyes shine. I never really noticed just how _blue_ his eyes were. They were a mixture of light and dark blues and even come green. No homo, but they were honestly the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. But granted, I can't really say "no homo" because I am in fact a very gay homosexual, but besides that I haven't seen a whole lot of eyes before. I just don't care enough to with most people. But Lance…for some reason he was different. There was just something about him that made me want to trust him. To stay. And it has been scaring me ever since I laid my eyes on him. Because I have never felt that with anyone else before. Or with anything.

Lance must have noticed my staring, because he turned his head towards me at first with a confused look. But then that melted into a soft smile, his eyes and smile lines wrinkling at the edges ever so slightly. I blushed. Hopefully the dim light hid any hint of pink and red that spread to my ears. I turned my head to the side to look out the window again to ignore the heat that was rising to my cheeks.

The stars were really bright tonight. The sky was the one thing that I didn't completely hate all the time. Weather it be storming or bright blue, I enjoyed it the majority of the time. It was always changing and was one of the things that I looked at to keep my mind from going to even darker places than it already is in. My eyes drifted to different constellations and stars. Almost searching. Searching for nothing. It was almost a better feeling then looking for something for a reason. I felt my eyelids softly and hesitant start to close, and I let them as I drifted into unforced sleep.

**Lance POV**

I watched as Keith's eyes started to close and he fell asleep. It had already been a tiring and long night, but I had something planned for Keith! I already had figured that he wasn't the one to do a whole bunch of extra things before going to bed. Things like hair treatments, face masks, meditation, drinking hot tea. It would be something relaxing to do before we head to bed. Maybe we could even do a simple game of 20 questions to get to know each other better. I forcefully pulled my eyes away from the gorgeous boy beside me to look out the window. I recognized the root. Just a couple more minutes until we arrived to my apartment. A couple more minutes for Keith to sleep.

3 minutes passed before our driver reached the last turn to my apartment complex. I turned my head towards to the half asleep Keith, and decided to wake him up. I reached my tan hand towards Keith's porcelain skin. My hand landed on his shoulder and I nudged him a bit. "Hey, Keith. Buddy were here." I said softly. I watched as Keith's eyelashes flutter open. He groaned and reached his own hand to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. And I swear my heart was doing summersaults as he yawned and lifted his gaze to mine.

"Ok boys. I believe this is the right place. I wish you the best." I smiled as I opened the door and ushered Keith out of the car. "Thank you, have a nice night." I said after me and Keith were out of the car. I watched as the man smiled and sped away. I looked to Keith. He still looked confused on where he is, so I did the best at leading him to the stairs without triggering anything. I put my hand to the small of his back, lightly leading him across the dusty grey sidewalk. After a couple steps up the while metal stairs, Keith seemed to regain his balance and finally recognize where he was.

Because I was on the third floor of many, it didn't take hardly any time to reach my white wooden door. I took the keys from my pockets and stabbed the silver key into the doorknob, twisting it once I felt it click to open the door. I pushed the door wide open, moving to the side so that Keith could go in. But to add to that extra charming position I extended an arm through the door and slightly bowed. "You first Keithy." I said bringing my eyes up to the softly blushing boy. All Keith did was snort in amusement and swiftly walk in. I walked in after him, closing the door and keeping my shoes on. I heard a loud gasp from a little ways away from me. My head shot to the side quickly in slight panic. But that panic soonly faded away when I saw what Keith was doing.

Keith was crouching on the ground next to my siamese cat, Blue. Blue seemed to be rubbing against Keith in a loving fashion as he brushed his chin on Keith's knee. Keith himself was smiling with sparkling eyes as he rubbed Blue's head softly with his index finger. They both seemed happy as can be, and Lance was sure he was dead by now. Both together were just- Just- so. Fucking. _Adorable_. I swear I wasn't gay for Keith. I swear! I barely know him, right? I shook my head at that thought. That last one was a lie. Though only _really_ knowing him since today, I felt like I had known him for years on end. I hope he felt as comfortable around me as I did with him.

I chuckled, which got Keith's attention. I motioned for him to follow me. "Hey, lets go to my room and get situated. You can bring Blue if you want. She's very friendly." Keith smiled sheepishly and picked up blue like a baby on his shoulder and followed me. I didn't fail to see Blue snuggle up to Keith as he cooed soft and barley noticeable words to her. I strolled across the living room and took a right from the modern looking kitchen to a hallway with a couple doors. I walked down to the last and second door to the left and opened the door.

Boy am I glad I cleaned my room before this whole shenanigan happened. Otherwise there would be towles on the floor, dishes on my white side table, and water bottles everywhere. That would've been very embarrassing. I took off my shoes and placed them beside the doorway. Keith seemed to do the same. I walked to the left side of my room to my dresser and opened one of the several drawers. I chose the smallest pair of pants, a shirt, and boxers I could find. Hopefully these will fit better on Keith then any of my other clothes that would probably drape over Keith's small, but muscular, form. But before that, were going to do an annual facemask and skin care routine!

I turned with the small pile of clothes still in hand, towards Keith. He still had Blue in his arms and was petting her cream colored fur gently. I'm glad Keith doesn't have any kind of cat allergy, because though being more of a dog person, I loved cats. "Ok Keith! Lets have some fun!" Keith's eyes shifted towards me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well that depends. What kind of fun?" I smirked. "Be patient, you'll see. It'll be fun! Now let's go to the bathroom."

"I was sitting there, Barbeque sauce on my tities." my phone called out from the bottom of the bathroom floor. Me and Keith now had facemasks on, and we're watching a compilation of vines from my phone. Blue was laying on a semi wet towel that was on the floor from Keith's shower. Surprisingly, Keith was the one to bring up vines in the first place. Seems like I wasn't the only meme lord anymore. Every single vine that playes, they both called out in unison the correct words. Already having each one memorized. By now I was smiling to myself, and I'm sure Keith was too. I turned to the boy on the floor next to me, applying the last bit of green goo to his face. His hair was up in a small ponytail, bangs held back from his face by 3 paper clips. He had no right to be this cute.

The room was still had a slightly warm haze to it from both of there seperate showers. "Road work ahead, oh I sure hope it does!" we both shout out. We giggle together, the big robe sleeves on our bodies bouncing from the soft chuckles.

After several minutes of letting our facemasks harden and cleanse our face, I get dressed. I just throw on a simple sky blue shirt and a pair of loose shorts that went up above my kneecap, showing of my long legs. I was waiting for Keith on my bed that fit perfectly in the right corner of my room. It was decorated with blue, grey and white throw pillows that matched the accessories around my room. Including my new light grey desk! I was so excited when it came. I was secretly kind of a neat freak when if comes to organization. But leaving socks and dishes didn't bother me weirdly. But when I figured out that my desk had different compartments for different things, I was a very happy boy.

My thoughts were interrupted my soft footsteps that came into my room. I looked up at the person who just walked into the room. His dark red long sleeved shirt hung loosely around his shoulders, the fabric hanging off his left shoulder. The sweat pants hung loosely at his waist so you could see a small sliver of pale toned skin under his shirt. His ankles were hidden with the little bit of extra cloth from the grey pants. And oh. Lord. I just can't with him. He. Is. So. Fucking. Cute. I knew my face was heating up, and I just hoped Keith hadn't noticed the redness.

I quickly switched the subject for myself, blurting out "Ok! Its almost 1 in the morning, which isn't good for Lancey Lance's beauty sleep. So, I'm going to sleep on the floor. And you get the bed. I promise it's very comfortable. The blankets are soft and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. No way I'm sleeping in _your_ bed. I'm already thankful enough for you letting me stay for the night. I don't want to steal your bed too. I'm sleeping on the floor." Keith said sternly, but with no heat in his voice. He was trying to convince me with his tone. Well, lucky I have younger and older siblings, so I'm used to it. I'm the master of this kind of thing. I'm practically immune.

"No can so Keithy boy. You deserve the bed." I said shaking my head, smiling. I thought it was over, but oh no. Keith seemed to have more to say. After several minutes of back and forth bickering, we somehow got to the agreement of sharing the bed. How did we get to that conclusion? You know, I honestly don't fucking know. I lay on the bed first, rolling up the covers forst of course. I climb under the covers as I watch Keith walk over to Blue and pick her up, bringing her over to the bed. I watch as he walks over calmly with Blue in there arms. He sets Blue down next to Lance and he climbs into the double sized bed. He lays with his face facing my way so he can play with Blue. They seem to have a cute bond together.

I'm still sitting up, looking around my room to see if I'm missing something. Clothes were put away, the bathroom was clean, Blue and Keith were right next to me, the lights were off other then the lamp beside Keith. Everything seemed to be in check. But...There was something twisting in my stomach. And I soon realized that that feeling was guilt. Was it really ok for me and Keith to share a bed? I don't know if anything had happened to Keith sexualily, and I don't want to trigger that. Should I have him sleep on the floor? Should I just move to the floor after he falls asleep?

"Keith…" I started. I noticed that Keith had looked up at me, his hand still stroking the cats back. "I- look. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable. A lot has happened today and I don't want to make you overwhelmed." I said picking at my nails. "So, I'm honestly down for whatever makes you the most comfortable. Whether you sleep on the floor or not."

I meet his gaze. Keith was slightly smiling, but his face was mostly neutral. "Well...I mean if your comfortable, I'm honestly fine with staying like this. It's been kinda hard without anyone to be there for me, so I'll honestly probably be more comfortable here than anywhere else."

I was visibly surprised with eyes slightly wider and lips parted slightly. I nodded and layed down next to Keith. We had already done the few things that I wanted to do tonight. We played 20 questions which was very fun. I learned that Keith had a weird obsession with animals. Specifically Hippos. I learned that he loves strawberry shortcake flavored things. His favorite kind of coffee is espresso or black. I learned that his dream when he was little was to be an astronaut. I learned that he loved the sky and space. We both learned a whole lot about each other tonight. And I think it was honestly for the best.

We both yawned at the same time. We looked at each other quickly in silent agreement. Keith rolled over towards the lamp and pulled the string to turn it off. His back was now facing me, and I turned away to face the wall. After a couple of moments, Keith said a quick "goodnight", his voice husky with sleep. I said it back. The last thing I remember was Blue jumping off the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

**Keith POV**

I felt myself wake up before I even opened my eyes. The first thing I noted was the fact that I was very comfortably warm. The second thing I noted was that it strangely smelled like coconut. Lastly, I registered the fact that something was in fact hugging me. And I was hugging back. I drowsingly opened my eyes. I was greeted with the collar of a blue shirt, and the neck of a caramel skinned person. I was tucked under someone's neck and was pressed up against a chest. I knew who it was, but for some reason everything felt blurry. My legs were tangled with another pair. I pushed away softly, being careful not to wake up Lance, to get a better view of his face.

I hadn't noticed before, but Lance had freckles spreading across his nose. He had long and dark Lashes. His lips were elegantly placed in a restful and peaceful frown. His chestnut hair was in every single direction, bedhead. The new light that was shining through the window made his skin look stunning. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I have seen. Still half asleep, I decided to tuck my head back in the crook of Lance's neck. And that's where I stayed. Drifting off into the most peaceful sleep I have ever had since mom died.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Well! I finally finished up chapter 6! So far this has been the fluffiest chapter, and it was honestly quite fun to write. Keith finally gets a break. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but my mental health hasn't been doing to hot. If you guys have any questions for me or about the fic, or if you want to make my day, then feel free to leave a review! Stay safe my friends!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes**

Hello again everyone! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has kept with this fanfic. The first few chapters were embarrassingly bad, and honestly this whole writing style is. It's just a little weird posting something I created, and the writing style is very off from what I usually do. So I appreciate those who have stayed. I'm currently on a trip, so I'm going to try and catch up with a couple chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Keith's POV**

I let out a loud groan. Something rough was definitely licking my face. I hazily opened my eyes, just to face the brown eyes and black and white fur of Blue. I sat up tiredly and stretched my arms above my head. I took in my surroundings. It smelled like Lance. Not like I _knew _what Lance smiled like. But It was nice. The room was well decorated with the same blue and grey accents as the bathroom. There looked to be a walk-in closet from across the bed. I don't know what could be in there besides maybe some extra clothes or boxes as Lances clothes were in a white dresser, as I observed last night. He also had a desk that was right next to the foot of the double bed. I wonder if Lance shares it with anyone…

Still looking around the room, I suddenly got a whiff of something that was somewhat familiar. It smelled really good. It was food, and it was coming from the kitchen. I pulled the covers off of myself and swung my legs from the bed too the white hardwood floor. I winced a little at the sudden wave of chills that went up my legs. I hadn't realized just how warm the bed was. And how...I had an amazing sleep. No nightmares…nothing. That hasn't happened to me since…Jesus Christ I can't remember. Thats bad. But whatever it doesn't matter.

I got up from the bed and started walking over to the door. That was before I glanced over to the bed where Blue was sitting with her large brown eyes. I quickly walked back and picked up Blue from where she was sitting. I stroked her back a couple of times before heading back to the door and stepping out into the hallway. At first I was just going to walk in the kitchen and see what Lance was cooking, but something even better caught my attention. What was that exactly? Well, it sounded a lot like Lance singing to Shakira. I peaked around from around the corner or the hallway. And boy do I wish I had my phone for blackmail.

I don't know if he does this regularly, but this is gold. Lance was currently cooking something in a pan and dancing to the light music of Shakira that was playing from his phone. Not to mention he was mouthing the Spanish lyrics _perfectly_, just like the song he was playing. Does he speak Spanish? Jesus Christ that would be hot. Wait…**wait. **I didn't mean it like that, I did not just think that about him like that. I watched Lance spin around the room, collecting salt and pepper while he moved. It wasn't until he slipped on the floor and almost fell that made me crack. It was the sound of my laugh that burst from my throat that made Lance screech dramatically. He looked mortified. And that just fueled my laughing. I honestly haven't felt this way in a long, long, time.

"How- How long have you been there!" Lance said, voice cracking a little at the end. I finished off my laugh with a couple of giggles. "Long enough! Do you do that everyday?" I asked, walking towards one of the light grey stools that were behind a long white table. "Um…I don't want to answer that!" Lance said before heading back to the stove. I set down Blue, still chuckling. Once again I took in my surroundings. The table I was sitting at was shiny and white, and at the end it had a sink and where I'm guessing the dishwasher was. Above that was 4 hanging lights. There were cabinets along the rectangular room, and right in the middle was a stove where Lance was currently standing at. There was a microwave and a blender in the right corner of the table top. It was…really fucking nice. Like…really. Fucking. Nice. And clean.

Before I knew it, there was a plate in front of me that had many different colors on it. Eggs, bacon, strawberries, and 2 pancakes. I'm sure my expression was quite embarrassing. My eyes were wide and my mouth is guaranteed to be parted in surprise. But right now I don't care about that. I care about the giant heap of food that was placed in front of me.

"What, does it look bad?" I heard Lance say from beside me, setting down his own plate in front of him. Still looking at my plate, I quickly responded "Oh no, no! I just, I haven't had this kind of food in years. I don't think I've seen this much food in front of me in quite a while." Lance gasped dramatically. "Oh my god Keith, you _need_ to try Hunk's food then. He's a god." I smiled his way quickly, before grabbing the fork that was laid on my plate. I first grabbed a bit of the pancake and shoved it in my mouth. I swear to god I had to smother a moan. But instead of that I whispered a "Holy fucking shit". Lance just chuckled as I shoved more into my mouth.

After I finished about half of my plate, I asked "How the hell did you learn how to make this?" Lance let out a soft laugh before responding . "With Hunk, my Mama, and Rachel Rea, you can do anything."

* * *

**Lance POV**

After we were finished, which was quite fast because it was 10:30 in the morning as we slept in, I took both of our plates and put them in the sink. After finishing up there, I walked back over to Keith. I sat back down on the stool. Keith seemed to eye me a couple times. We needed to talk about something important. And it needed to be discussed now. "So, Keith," he looked up at me with his grey and violet nebula eyes. I continued, "Look...so I don't want to bring this up again to start the day like this, but I think we should probably talk about it a little bit." Keith nodded. "Keith, do you have anywhere that you can actually stay with someone safely for a long period of time?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. "Ok. Well then, you are going to stay with me until we can figure out things or you earn enough money to get your own apartment or place to stay"

There were many facial expressions that crossed the raven haired boy's face. First disbelief, then anger, then a hint of sadness and guilt, and to wrap it all together he went back to disbelief. "I- Lance no! I can't- I won't do that to you. I'm not going to stand around and be a burden to your life right now." Keith had seemed to say that last sentence aloud by accident. But I couldn't see what his face looked like because he was looking down in his lap, so I could be wrong.

"First of all Keith, why would you think that you would be considered a burden to me. Last night when we came back from the hospital, I had a fucking amazing time. Your a really cool person. And second of all, I want to help you. Especially because you have no place to stay. I'm not doing this because I feel pity for you. I'm doing this because we are friends and I _want_ to help you. Nobody is forcing me. So please, stay with me for now."

There were a couple of moments before I heard Keith squeak out a response. "Ok…" he finally looked up at me. My heart started to throb when I saw his Violet eyes fill with tears. "Yea-yeah. Ok. I'll stay." I sucked in a breath. "Just...Just promise me something." he said, voice cracking with emotion. "We will go and get my stuff from his apartment, and leave. Never come back. I can't- won't go back there. You can't leave me there." the tears from his eyes finally slipped.

"Oh Keith…" I brought my hand up to Keith's cheek and wiped a tear from his cheek. He sighed and seemed to self consciously lean into my hand. "I can't go back there Lance. I was there for too long." I nodded, "I know, I know. I promise I won't leave you there. Your safe here with me."

* * *

**Keith POV**

We decided to cheer up the mood with some movies. So here we are, sitting on Lance's white couch with our legs up rested on his grey table with popcorn bowls in our hands. Apparently Lance decided that we were going to have a Disney movie marathon because I somehow offended him. He was naming off movie ideas, and I didn't know any of them. Obviously, he dramatically gasped and pulled me to the couch to watch a whole shit ton of cheesy Disney movies. And honestly, I didn't mind one bit. I'm having a lot of fun with Lance, I just hope this lasts. But for right now, I'm just going to enjoy it while I can. Because it's going to be gone soon anyways…

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Oh lord, where do I start. Well, first of all thank you for finishing up this chapter. It was a little bit shorter than some of the other ones, which is whatever. But also, my mental health has been pretty rough throughout the past week or 2. So I'm sorry for not posting at all last week. But! As I am on a trip right now, I'm planning on writing as much as I can during car rides and in the mornings and evenings. Also, I am going to do a "meet the author" page at the end of this fic, so if you have any questions for me please leave a review! And, I will also shout you out to. I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes**

Hey everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the several days I was gone. We just hit 100 views on this story! That's really cool, thank you ^^ My mental health hasn't been doing great. So I'm sorry if these updates are super random. Trigger warning for this chapter (homophobia, abuse, alcohol, language, etc) Stay safe and enjoy!

* * *

**Lance POV**

It had been about 2 days since Keith had come to the apartment. Though it was now Thursday, we both decided to take the whole rest of the week off. I thought it would be good for Keith, and though his protests, I wanted to stay with him. I don't want to leave him alone without knowing what he could do to himself if I wasn't here. I just wanted to make sure he would be safe. And I was going to keep him safe. Especially for today.

We were going to Keith's old apartment to get his things. Right now we were sitting on the couch, waiting for the anxiety to pass. Through both of us not wanting to admit it. We both had our shoes on, but didn't want to get up. Several moments passed, and we had been on the couch for a solid 15 minutes. Keith looked up at me, and I responded by looking down at him too.

"Lance, I'm scared." the boy in front of me whispered through his chapped lips. I intertwined my fingers with his own dull toned hand. Something that we just did in habit now. "If you don't want to, we don't have to go. I guarantee that the police have already put him away somewhere, or at least are planning too. That's what Shiro told me. So there's a chance that he will be gone." I knew that was a lie when the words came out of my mouth. If he was now in jail, we would've gotten a call or something. But I wouldn't say that in front of Keith.

"But I want to do what's best for you. If your not up for it, then let's not go." Keith had laced his fingers with mine at this point just as I had, but his eyes were now staring down at his lap. "No. No, it'll be one trip and then we can never go back there. One trip, and we'll be fine. I want to." he said, squeezing my hand for extra reassurance.

Before I could respond to him, he had stood up and yanked me to my feet. I looked at him with a stunned expression, but he just smiled with confidence that I had never seen him before. It was quite alarming, but he seemed so sure of himself. It boosts my own confidence. "Ok then. Lets go."

I lead us out the door, and we stepped outside. We walked down the hall and then down a flight of stairs. I counted each one. 40…41…42. My right foot hit the pavement, Keith not far behind either. After a couple of minutes, we finally got to my usual car spot. Of course, as Hunk was the bestest friend ever, he parked it in the right spot. I unlocked the blue car, and both of us got in. Keith mentioned he used to live in the apartment complex that was to the right of mine, and asked why would we have to take a car. But I explained that we might need it to put his items in so we don't have to carry everything. In which Keith responded with "It's not like there's going to be anything serious. I don't have much." That sentence alone made my heart swell with sadness. I can't imagine what the hell he's had to go through.

It was only when we had parked in the lot that was outside of the brown apartment building that Keith started to get really fidgety and showed nervous body language. Biting his lip, picking at skin, eyes wondering. I reached out my hand to his own, which I learned calms him down. He looked over at me as I squeezed his hand in reassurance. He smiled, squeezing my hand back. He let go of my hand, opened the door and got out of the car. I followed after him, having to pick up my pace a little.

The apartment complex was very different to mine. My apartment didn't have any kind of lobby that you had to go through to get in. It was very…open. All you needed was your own key and key card to get in. Sure it had a lobby, but you didn't need it to get anywhere. That's why it was so easy for Pidge and Hunk to get in. I watched as Keith scanned his card by the front door to get in, not even bothering to look at the call box that was beside the entrance. He shoved the door open, and I followed. We walked through the lobby that was filled with ice and vending machines, along with a couple of couches. We walked up to an elevator, and Keith slammed his hand on the up arrow. It took a couple moments, but soon the doors slid open and we both stepped inside. Keith clicked the number 5.

Keith and I never made eye contact or spoke. We just both silently watched as the red numbers went up from 1-5. The doors slide open. Keith all but storms out of the elevator, and I have to speed up to get to his side. After a while of watching Keith's movements, I see his eyes lock on a door. His eyes widen and he looks all but terrified. But he doesn't falter one bit. He shoves his hand in his pocket to retrieve something, and pulls out a silver key. In a matter of seconds, were at the same door that Keith had been aggressively staring at. He glances over to me and raises his index finger to his lips in silent speech.

Slowly, yet with conviction, he shoved the key into the door and slowly twisted it to the right. The door opened.

* * *

**Keith's POV**

I pushed the grey key into the door knob, and slowly opened the door. Only glancing back at Lance once before looking in. Like always, he was passed out on the couch with a stale beer bottle in hand. I guess they hadn't taken him away just yet. Damn it, guess were doing it the harder way. Not like I never expected him to not be here. We had never been told by anyone that he was in jail or whatever.

I slowly crept into the alcohol smelling room, being careful of the squeaky floors. Surprisingly I was quite confident in being here. I don't know why. I mean, I had a fucking PTSD attack in the doctors office because somebody touched my wrist. Why wasn't I here? I think it's because I want to prove my father wrong. Still eyeing my father and Lance, I strode to the other side of the room. My door was...well it was still on the floor. I guess he never bothered to fix it. Not like he ever did. It was useless and broken anyways. No real reason to try to fix it.

I stepped into the small room. I paused for a quick second. Alright. Alright it's ok. I immediately went over to my closet and pulled out a small suitcase that I had been hiding from him. I set it on my black covered bed and turned around to face Lance. I didn't care what his expression was at the moment, I instead whispered "Toss anything in here. I don't have much so I bet everything will fit." He nodded and we quickly got to work. I snatched band posters from above my bed along with a couple of hidden polaroids of my mother and shoved them in. Lance seemed to head to my closet to grab the few clothes that I had. I snatched my pencil case and 2 sketchbooks and set them in. There was truly nothing much left but a couple of pencils and shit. I grasped my backpack and grabbed the 2 workbooks that were still laying open from a couple days ago. I pulled them into my bag. I tossed a couple extra things like my earbuds in there before heading back to the door frame.

I looked to Lance quickly before pointing to the bathroom that was just one room beside me. He nodded. I took a couple of extra seconds to stare at my father. His red and grey balding hair sticking out in every direction. The same white stained tank top and baggy pants on his body. I turned and rushed to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, and toothpaste first. Thank god. I had been using an extra toothbrush from Lance along with toothpaste. I can finally use my own. I grabbed my deodorant and a couple of bracelets and hair ties. I snuck back to my old room. Lance was putting my black beanie in the suitcase, and I all but threw the stuff I had in my hands in there as well. Lance immediately zipped up the bag. I walked over to my desk and snatched up my black backpack. I headed out the door first, my backpack being the only thing heavy in my hands as Lance insisted on carrying the suitcase. I took a couple of steps out, before I heard a grubby voice call out my name.

"Keith?" My heart froze. My breath got caught in my throat. My legs stopped moving. My eyes went wide. My Gaze shifted to lance, only to gasp out the breathless words "Run". Me and Lance ran to the doorway, but someone was one step ahead of us. All of a sudden the backpack that was once in my hand, was gone. I looked up, terrified. The pack was then thrown over my father's shoulders towards me. With a loud _thump_ I stumbled to the floor, as the backpack that was filled with many large text books, hit my head. Large hands grabbed my neck and pulled me back to my feet. Or I guess you could say, higher than that. He pressed me up against the wall, my skull banging up against it. I tried to scream, but my throat was closing in a far to similar way. The only thing I could squeak out was a small and frail "L-Lance…". I kicked at my father.

Until suddenly, I saw a flash of a dark skinned fist meet his pale toned face. The hands that were furiously gripping my neck now let go as both of us dropped to the floor. Him now on his back, and me on my knees gasping for air. I was pulled up with much skinnier hands then my father. The bangs from my face were pushed away so I could see Lance's searching eyes. Before I could even process what was happening, Lance was shoving me out the door. Making sure to grab the suitcase and bag on the way out. We didn't even bother to shut the door as we ran down the hall.

"Yeah thats right you useless piece of shit! Run away from the only thing that cared for you you ungrateful brat! You should just save us all the time and go jump off a bridge! Nobody would care or notice anyways! Go starve! Run away with you and your faggot boyfriend! You dumb fuck! Have fun living on the streets where nobody will love you! You stupid dumb brat! I don't ever want to see your ugly face again!" He screamed at me, and I bit my tongue so that it would keep me from screaming back at him. Once we were safely in the elevator, it seemed that the whole world became foggy. I couldn't focus on more then one thing at a time. It felt like forever until we made it back into Lance's car. Lance put the suitcase and bag in the back seat before joining me in the front of the car. Lance slumped into his seat, shutting his side door with a click.

"Hey, are you ok?" I looked over at him as he looked at me with a very concerned expression. I suddenly felt…weird. Wild. Almost drunk in a way. It started with a quick chuckle. A simple chuckle that could easily pass off as a scoff. But that chuckle soon formed into a forced giggle. That giggle grew into a series of them. That formed into a full on belly laugh. I laughed and laughed and laughed. And deep down I was horrified. Much like Lance was at the moment. As the laughter slowly died down for a couple of quick seconds, I sniffed. And then suddenly out of nowhere a tear dribbled down my face. Then more came. And before I knew it I was sobbing. Eyes and nose crinkled with eyelashes clumping together with the salty water.

Hands were now on my flushed cheeks, thumbs swiping away all the stray tears. I gripped onto Lance's forearms as I continued to sob, and sob and sob. I was quickly enveloped into a hug. Our bodies flushed together. Lance rubbed up and down my back. I gripped onto the soft material of Lance's shirt. My forehead was on his right shoulder and I was surly getting tears and snot all over him. But at the moment both of us didn't seem to care. I wanted to stay here. With this warmth. But I knew that wasn't going to last forever. Yet still, I tried. I tried to hold on forever. But of course, all good things come to an end.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Wow, it's been a while. As I mentioned in the notes above, my mental health has just completely plummeted. I had my first counseling meeting about many different things a couple days ago, that just put me in such a terrible state of mind. And I'm still kinda going through that. But enough about me. If you guys have any questions about me or the fic, please leave a review! I am going to have a little "About the Author" at the end of this fic, so if any of you are interested I would love if you could ask me a question to answer then! Not to mention, you will get a shout out. It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you guys for reading!


	9. Update- Quick Break

Hey everyone. So, I decided that I am going to take a quick break from this fanfic. Some major family issues came up, and along with my mental health at the moment I think it's for the best. I am still very open to reviews, though I wont be posting for a while. Though there is only one review at the moment, (thank you so much for that) it really does keep me going. I am truly really excited to finish this story, but right now I'm not really feeling it. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this fanfiction. I like to believe there is, but I'm really not sure. I think the anxiety of posting my writing online for everyone to see has really made me stray further then my usual style of writing. Though in this time being, I think I'm going to edit the first few chapters because honestly they were just so embarrassingly bad. I was only just getting used to posting on this website, and now that I'm more comfortable with it, I think I'll be able to edit. If I have any advice for anyone who want to post anything on a website, try out everything and make sure your comfortable with it before you post. I mentioned this a couple of times, but I'm going to have a "meet the writer" at the end of this fanfic. So please, if you have any questions for me, don't be afraid to ask :)

I wish all of you the best of luck, and see you soon.

**-Izzy 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**notes**

Ok! So I decided to attempt to write another chapter for this fic. I promise I'm going to get it finished. I don't really have much else to say other then another trigger warning for this chapter. There's going to be a PTSD induced nightmare, technically a panic attack and flashbacks of self harm. Again, please stay safe and enjoy.

* * *

I never did feel myself actually fall asleep. It just happened. The darkness took me into its cave for yet another traumatic night. I was in my old room, watching myself play a game of Go Fish with the woman that I see in almost every dream now. My mother. She was beautiful. Black hair that flowed down her back, nude skin glowing from the sunset. Her hands elegantly placed on the bed, one hand resting with 6 cards with a different assortment of numbers and pictures. Next to her was my father. He was thin, sober, happy, and smiling. He was so different back then. It makes me crave for the old him. His laughs, his smile, his warmth. I missed the old him. The one that I used to love.

"Ok Keith, do you have…" she raised her arm and put her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "How about a 7." Little Keith snickered with delight. "Go fish, Mommy!" She chuckled soft and hearty, moving her hand to the deck and picked one of the dusty grey playing cards up. I watched as they all continued to play the game. I tried over and over to reach my old parents. But I couldn't. I never could. I was stuck in place, helplessly watching. I knew I was dreaming, but I could never get out. I was trapped in these dreams for what feels like weeks. Waking up in a panic attack.

I watched them laugh, and laugh, and laugh. And all I wanted to do was sob. I missed them so much. I craved to be hugged by my mother, praised by my father instead of hit. Why did she have to leave? Why did she leave us? _Me?_ Why did she leave me to crumble into pieces. I trusted her...

oooooooooo

My stomach lurched as I switched to first person unexpectedly. I looked around, but was met with a fist to my gut. I fell down to the wood chips with a loud thump. My eyes watered as I curled into myself, trying to breath. I looked up with wide eyes to meet the far too familiar face of Lotor. His cold eyes looked down at me, his crooked smirk plastered on his face as the others laughed. I tried getting up, but I was just pressed back down by his foot. "Get off of me!" I yelled through ragged breaths. He just chuckled in delight as he kicked me in the side. As everyone started laughing and calling me names. No teacher seemed to care at all.

oooooooooo

"Mom, why do you have to leave?" 13 year old me whispered as my family got out of the car to grab her bags. I was back to watching the world around me, still being unable to move any part of my body.

"Keith, I've explained this many times. I truly want to defend my country. Unlike other little girls who wanted to be a model or a princess, I've always wanted to defend America and fight in the Navy. Do you understand, baby?"

"Not really. And I told you not to call me that…" Keith pouted. My mother just snickered as she ruffled my dark and silky hair. After I watched my parents snatch the bags from the back of the vehicle and walk into the airport, I was lurched into a different area.

Now I was in front of the gate where my mom was going to leave. After my mother kissed and hugged my father goodbye, she walked over to my past self. I watched as she looked into my eyes for a moment too long before wrapping me in her strong arms for a bone crushing embrace. I watched as I had started to cry all over her uniform.

"How-How do I-I know your going to come back?" I whimpered in her arms. My mom pushed away from my arms so that she was looking into my eyes. "Keith look at me. I promise you. I **promise**. I will come back. I will never leave you, baby. I love you way too much to leave."

oooooooooo

I was tossed into a new area before I could even collect my thoughts. There was a sickening feeling throbbing in my gut as I took in the view. It was me and my father standing outside our door. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I heard what the people outside our door had to say for the millionth time. "Mr. Kogane, I am truly sorry to inform you that your wife, Krolia Kogane, has passed...She was an amazing warrior and will truly be remembered."

I watched as my dad clutched his chest as tears spilled from his eyes. I heard as I started to scream at the officers telling them that they were liars. "My mother said that she was never going to leave me! She promised me! You guys are talking bullshit, you filthy liars! She is still out there, she promised me!" I screamed more and more dirty words to the officers. I didn't believe them at the time. I was in shock. But she was gone.

I remember how I refused to cry. I refused to think that she was actually gone. It was only until the funeral that I knew. Only until I walked to the open casket. Only until I saw her pale, yet beautiful, face. Only until I looked around at everyone crying that I truly knew. She _was_ gone. And she was never going to come back. I cried. I cried when she was put in the ground. I cried when the pastor said a final prayer. I cried when we walked to the car. I cried until numbness was the only feeling I ever felt…

oooooooooo

I barely had time to process what was happening to me before I was thrown into a new location. My stomach did flips as I was now in first person again. Even with being so overwhelmed with different emotions, I still knew where I was and what I was was happening right now. My eyes scanned across my milky white arms. They were completely fine, except for the fact that my right wrist had a bold, angry red slash on it. I felt my stomach ache with pain as I realized what I had done.

My trembling left hand held one of my dads shiny razors. I felt myself bite back a sob as my past self brought the razor back to my wrist and pressed it down until I was satisfied with the mark. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. Do anything to stop my past self from doing this. But I couldn't. All I could do was watch restlessly as I slashed cuts along the inside of my arm and wrist.

Back then I thought that this was the only way out of abuse, my mother's death, and the bullies that would torment be everyday. If only I had known that it would soon form into an addiction. That I would crave the pain everyday. Come home from school and cut. An endless cycle.

After having to be forced into watching myself do this, I thought I was fine. My past self told his brain that he was fine. But I knew we weren't. My thoughts slowly and painfully lead me into my first ever panic attack. I didn't know what was going on back then. But I knew damn well that it sucked. I was shaking, hypervenelating, sweating, choking on air. I felt like I was dying. I couldn't breath. I _can't_ breath.

_You did this, Keith_

_Mom left because of you._

_She couldn't handle the stress of you anymore_

_Your so dumb_

_Dad hates you now_

_He started drinking because of you_

_You are so damn selfish_

_Keep cutting_

_Keith..._

_You can't do anything right_

_Nobody likes you_

_Keith, you got to wake up_

_Nobody will ever love you like she did_

_And she's gone_

_Keith, come on_

_What have you done Keith_

_You fucked up_

_She left you_

_Wake up, buddy_

_She promised you that she wouldn't leave_

_Did she lie about loving you too?_

_I don't think she ever loved you_

_Keith, you have to wake up_

_Wake up Keith_

**Wake up**

* * *

**Authors notes**

Well I didn't plan on leaving the chapter at that, but I figured it would be kinda a good cliffhanger and it'll just be easier for me to start up the next chapter. Also sorry for the weird "ooo" things. I didn't want to use a whole line for the scene spit-ups because technechly Keith was there the whole time, so its not like the scenes actually switched if that makes any since. So I just decided to go with what I did, haha. I'm feeling a bit better, so I guess you could expect chapter 10 pretty soon. I'm also going to be doing a "meet the author" thingy at the end of this fic, so If you have a question about me or the fic, feel free to ask! Thanks for all the support, and stay safe my friends!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes**

I am back again for the 10th chapter! A lot of people seemed to view the last chapter which is really cool, thank you guys for that. Another thing I would like to thank you guys for] the reviews ^^ I know I didn't mention the reviews that I was getting (which is only 2, but oh my god that's more than I ever expected) so thank you guys for that! At the end of the chapter I decided that I was going to respond to them without being in the actual reviews area. That doesn't really make any since, but you'll see! TW: A sorta kinda panic attack? (its more like a lot of sobbing, but still) and displays of self harm in this chapter. So please stay safe. Thank you guys again for all the support, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Lance's POV**

I woke up slightly when I felt something move closer to me for what seemed like comfort. I slowly parted my eyes as my vision adjusted to the dim room. I wanted to go back to sleep. I groaned as I shoved my hand under my pillow to retrieve my phone. I brought if up close to my face as I tried to read the blurred numbers that indicated what time it was. After a moment of figuring out if one of the numbers was an 8 or not, I realized it was 3:48AM. I had only been asleep for half an hour.

But hey, it isn't my fault. I just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today...With Keith's dad and all. I don't think I could ever forget how Keith acted after the encounter with him. Once we got back to the car he just went into a frightful laughing fit. I hardly think he knew he was actually doing it until he had started to violently sob. It was absolutely heartbreaking. After calming down, he got mad. Like...mad mad.

I remember he shoved me away and tried to get out of the car. Without Knowing what to do my reflexes just went to lock the doors. Keith was furious. He yelled at me demanding me to open the car door. He begged but obviously I refused. I vaguely remember asking him where he wanted to go. He just screamed at me something along the lines of, "I want to forget, Lance! I-I need to forget about what happened today!". There were so many thoughts that crossed my mind then and even now. Did he mean drinking? Drugs? Or...or worse things? After he argued with me, he finally slumped against the seat in defeat, whispering to me to just go back to the apartment. Was I mad? Yes. But was I mad at Keith? Hell no. I was mad at everyone who could have caused this.

He ended up just locking himself in the bathroom for a while. It was so scary though. I knocked on the door every 5 minutes to make sure he was okay and he wasn't doing anything to himself. He would just repeatedly tell me that he was ok and that he just needed some time alone. And I completely understood that. I just...I was terrified of what he was going to dp to himself. I remember starting to drift off as I waited outside the bathroom door. The next thing I knew it was dark outside and my phone said it was 12:36AM with Keith already in bed with Blue.

Snapping back to reality, I looked over at the small boy next to me. I was shocked at what I saw. His face was scrunched up in discomfort, he had beats of sweat lining his forehead. Was he...Was he shaking? He mumbled something before moving closer towards me. I jumped a little at the suddenness and I sat up. I quickly settled as I realized he wasn't awake and is in fact having some kind of dream...a nightmare? Shit…He's already been through so much already in the past 24 hours...

I brushed a piece of hair that was in his face behind his ear. "Keith?" I mumbled, even though I knew he would never wake up to such a soft tone. He didn't even seem to flinch. "Keith, you got to wake up." I said, nudging his shoulder. He sucked in a small breath. I nudged him a little harder in the same place. "Keith, come on. Wake up buddy."

I moved my left hand up to his hair to run my fingers through it in an intentional comforting mechanism as my right hand still continued to lightly push on his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Keith, you have to wake up...Wake up Keith." He seemed to start stirring. "Wake up."

His eyes shot open and he bolted into a sitting position, gasping. "Hey, hey it's ok. It was just a dream." He glanced at me with tears in his eyes, still gasping for air. He curled in on himself as the tears slipped from his eyes. My heart ached in sorrow. I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in my arms, but I know I can't. He lifted his hands to his face and he started to sob. I stretched my arm out to reach his forearm to make sure he wouldn't start pulling at his hair, but he just flinched away from me.

"Lance!" he yelled at me. I flinched at how strong his words were. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered. "I was just trying to make sure you were ok."

"No, no, n-no. That's not-" Keith started before taking a moment to breath. "I didn't! I swear!" he finished, voice cracking with emotion on the word 'swear'. What did he mean by that?

"I-I didn't do it!"

"Keith, you didn't do what?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't do this anymore!"

My heart stopped. He didn't mean...I mean It wasn't- What? Keith seemed to only now process what he had just said, as he curled in on himself even more. "Keith, I-" I started to say before I was interrupted but Keith made a frustrated noise. "I know I fucked up! I know I shouldn't have done it, Lance! I-I just couldn't help it! After what happened today, it was the only way!" He yelled at me. I bit my tongue in surprise.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't-"

"Oh, I see! I bet you wanna see what's going on, yeah? You wanna know what the fuck I do to myself? Huh?!" he interrupted, finally moving his hands from his face. His face was wet with tears, cheeks and nose a rosy shade of pink.

"Of course I do Keith. But not in the way you might think." I started. I moved so I was a little bit closer to the boy beside me. "I want to know because I care about you. I don't need you to actually show me what...what you might do to yours-self. But I want you to know that I'm here whenever. If you need to talk or even just to hang out with. I'm willing to give you space when you need it, and I'm completely fine with staying with you all day. And I trust you enough to tell me if what I'm doing is wrong. Keith, I just want to help you."

Keith looked dazed. Almost like a deer in the headlights of a car. After a couple more moments of silence, I wondered if maybe what I said was wrong. That was until the small boy in front of me jumped at me with a hug. I foolishly sat there for a moment too long in shock with his arms around me before I wrapped my arms around his back tightly. I couldn't feel him crying, shaking, or anything of the sort. It felt...nice. It was a warmth that held comfort instead of sorrow. Balance instead of instability.

We sat there for a while, both of us not seeming to want to pull away from the embrace. It almost felt like a safe space. Something that you just wanted to stay in forever. A mix of different emotions portrayed in the best way. As if guilt was turned into something more forgiving. Anger and sadness melting away like ice cream on a hot summer day.

Several more minutes passed before Keith whispered, "How the hell do you always know exactly what to fucking say." his breath tickled my neck slightly. I chuckled a little bit.

"I don't know. I guess I have dealt with this a lot if that makes since."

Keith sat up from my arms and looked me in the eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked softly. I shrugged. "Well, as you know, I live in a pretty big family. Which means I've dealt with a lot of things similar to what's going on with you. Same thing goes with friends too. Not to mention when I was around 13-ish, I was going through a really hard and...related situation if that makes any sense."

Keith looked a little concerned, so I decided to add "No, it's ok now. I'm just saying I understand, ya know?" he just nodded slightly, and yawned. He rested his head back on my shoulder. I flushed a little at the contact, but decided to ignore it. I decided to start messing around with his hair. It seemed fun to play with and weirdly...soft too? Keith just hummed at the contact of my hand in his longer hair.

After several moments of me messing around with his hair, I truly thought he was asleep. But yet, I stand corrected. I heard him whisper a small "Thanks, Lance". Before I could even respond, I felt his deep breaths and snores trail along my neck. I made sure that he was completely asleep before resting him comfortably on one of the sides of the double bed, covering him in the comforter. I noticed as Keith's long sleeved red shirt rode up a little bit on his arm. My eyes were met with angry looking marks along it. Some were bright, others dull or scarred. New, old. My heart lurched with worry. I bent down and lightly brushed my lips against the skin in a quiet understanding comfort.

I quickly got up with my phone in hand, heading over to the hallway and shut the door. I quickly dialed the number, and put my cell up to my ear. I knew what I was about to do might take some convincing, but I think it's for the best. But, I can always cancel is he's not up for it on such short notice. After a couple of short rings, I was met with a male voice. I responded with, "Hi, is this Doctor Shirogane? I would like to make an appointment for a quick meet up with Keith Kogane."

* * *

**Authors notes**

Ok hear me out, ok! Please never make an appointment with someone without the individual knowing irl. This is only to keep the plot running for this fic. I also want to mention again that I truly do not romanticize these kind of topics. It is a very real concept and would never want to view these topics as romance (though I did put the genre as romance for the obvious Klance) Anyways sorry for the mistakes, I'm currently visiting my family so I don't have much time for a whole lot of editing. Thank you all for reading! And again, if you have any questions for me or the fic, feel free to ask and I will answer!

._._._.

Aingel connagh- Thank you so much for the very kind message! I appreciate it more than I can put into words. It warms my heart that people are enjoying this fic, as it is my first ever published. Mental health sucks. So just try to make sure to take care of yourself, friend. Best of luck with everything :)

weez102-strikes again- Thank you so much! I still can't believe that you reviewed so early into this. It put the brightest smile on my face, haha!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes**

Um, so hello again. I know it's been a while I guess. So, I guess schools a thing now. This summer has been the best I've felt in a long time. Especially at the end of the summer where I finally started to take care of myself and started to feel more confident. Not to mention I had also been clean for a little over a month or 2 which was such a big achievement for me. But after school started back up again my mood just completely plummeted...again. I've been stressed out of my mind and just have not been doing ok. So I'm sorry for the longish breaks between each chapter. I've just not been feeling the best at all. And it just really sucks to feel this way. Jesus, sorry for that rant. I will finish this story, Literally only have a chapter or 2 to go. Anyways, no trigger warning at all other then a couple mentions of self harm and mentioning mental health I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lances POV**

The same thoughts have been flowing my head for the past half and hour. Did I do the right thing for Keiths well being? He didn't seem to fight me when I told him that I signed him up to meet again. This whole situation was just so confusing. I regret not asking him before this situation, but it was honestly the only thing I could think of at the moment, and before I knew it it was too late and I had booked an appointment to meet the Doctor again. But Shiro said it was a good idea And he was a specialist about this subject right? Jesus Christ what if I just fucked everything up! What if he never talks to me again? My heart throbbed sadly at that. But it's ok because he needed to have a check up for his head injury anyways, right? Did he know it was coming? Did I tell him that the doctors would wanna see him again? Oh my god he is going to hate me so much! What if…What if he gets worse because of this! What if he does something like…No! No that won't happen. Because I'll help him through this. But that just brings me back to this whole thing! That would be my whole fault! What if he doesn't wanna see me anymore! What if…What if-

"Lance? You ok?" My head shot up from my hands. I hadn't realized it until now but my leg was bouncing up and down like crazy and my head was previously cradled in my hands. Shiro looked at me with sad eyes. "Hey, whats up?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to me, his prosthetic arm rubbing my shoulder lightly. "Let me take a wild guess, is it about Keith?" I sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, it is. I just-" I sighed again before continuing, "I'm just so worried about him. And I don't know if calling here was a good idea! What if this makes him feel worse about himself? What i-if he doesn't wanna talk to me or hang out with me anymore. What if I messed everything up? Oh my god he hates me doesn't he Doc! He's not going to trust me at all anymore!" I put my hands and held them in my hands again. "I fucked up didn't I?" I mumbled out in a whisper, not even caring if I just swore in front of a doctor. "Lance, you didn't fuck things up at all." My eyes went slightly wider as I lifted my head toward the new, yet unforgettable, voice. Keith was in front of me, with a worried expression. Damn, wasn't I supposed to be worried for _him_?

I sighed, avoiding eye contact. I had no idea what to say, so I said nothing. I didn't want anyone to think that I didn't want to get him help, because I desperately want him to feel happy. To get better. But I know this was the wrong way to do it. And I have no idea how to handle that. I start to think about all of the times that Keith had smiled and laughed around me. All the fun moments we had experienced in the past week or 2. Was he getting better? Was he faking it? Did he truly want to stay with me of did he feel like I was just pulling him back from everything. But that wouldn't make sense because witht the whole situation about his dad...What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I think right? Did he feel comfortable around me? Was I making things worse? Am I the problem here?

"Lance, are you ok?" I heard Shiro mumble. I didn't look back up from my lap, but I nodded yes. I felt a frail hand on my shoulder, and it took all of my power not to flinch. "Hey, are you sure your ok?" Keith whispered. I shrugged. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? How did everything go?" I asked in a soft voice, trying to make sure that it didn't sound like I was pained to say those words. Knowing that if it did go badly it would have been my fault.

There was a quick pause, but finally Keith broke it. "It was actually great." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I finally looked up a bit, making quick eye contact with Keith. "So it went good? It wasn't a bad idea?" _I didn't fuck up?_

"Yeah, it was actually really good. And I feel a lot better. And it totally wasn't a bad idea. What would make you think that?" he asked me. I shrugged for what felt like the 100th time today, "I just thought I messed up. I thought you wouldn't want to see me again."

Keith stared at me with a bewildered expression. "No, Lance. Not at all. If anything I felt happy that you even cared enough to take me here again. It was an amazing Idea." I smiled a little bit. "If anything I would be willing to come back here again if I had too." Keith mentioned, looking towards Shiro. "Thank you, Lance."

* * *

**Keiths POV**

We said our goodbyes to Shiro, and headed back to Lance's car. I would be lying if I said this was not beneficial to me. Was I mad when Lance told me that he had signed me up too see Shiro again? Yes. But throughout the week I had to wait for the appointment, I had some time alone to sit, because I finally forced Lance to go to school again, I realized that this might help me. And it truly did. I feel way more lively after talking to a professional about it.

Sure Lance helped me more than I ever thought anyone could, but talking to a real doctor about PTSD and medication it surprisingly helped me a lot. It was definitely hard at first, but after a while I got more and more comfortable talking to him. I learned that he had a husband named Adam, when we were talking about my sexuality and how it affected my relationship with my dad. And that seemed to help me a lot. He did a great job of relating. Made me feel less alone. Definitely seems like an older brother type to me. Even in the way his eyes are so kind and welcoming. If Lance would be ok with it, I would definitely try to do one of these sessions again.

After a while of walking, we finally got to Lance's car. But before I could move to the other side of the car, Lance grabbed my wrist lightly. I looked over at him, and he seemed to be contemplating what he was going to say. After a couple moments of silence, he finally said, "I...I didn't mess up did I? Your being honest to me that you feel better?" he questioned sadly. I could feel my face soften.

"Hey, look at me, Lance." he cautiously looked up at me with his ocean blue eyes. I angled my hand in a way so that I was holding his hand instead of it awkwardly staying in a gentle position around my wrist. "I can't stress this enough Lance, you helped me so much. Sure, making an appointment was surprising to me, but this really helped me." I saw him smile the tiniest bit. "Don't let your thoughts consume you." I said, repeating the exact words that Shiro told me today.

He chuckled a bit, while I stood there confused. "Who knew you were such a sap!" he blurted out. I chuckled along with him, as we both got in the car. Once we were both settled and Lance turned on the car, he said "Hey, so I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere cool today. It's like, the best place to be. But only if your up for it! I just thought it might be cook to go to." Lance started pulling out of the parking space. "I think that would be amazing Lance." He beamed at me, as we pulled out of the hospitals parking lot.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Damn, it has been a while. I don't really have much to say because most of what I wanted to say was at the beginning of this chapter. So yeah, just like 1-3 more chapters to go?! Crazy! So yeah, I said it before and I'm going to say it again, school has just been hell for me. I stayed home all day today because I just could not get myself physically out of bed. But with the help of all of my supportive friends, I think I'm getting more used to it now. I hope everyone is doing great! Know that all of you reading this right now are just so appreciated. Thank you everyone for the support so far. Were in the last stretch! ((Also I totally binged a whole season of an anime in a day, it it was fuckin ! It's called Carol and Tuesday. The first season is on Netflix right now. Please go check it out it's amazing))

Aingel Connagh- We need more people in the world like you. Thank you so, so, so damn much for the comments. I swear I don't know if I would ever pick this story back up if it wasn't for your last comment, as I mentioned before some irl stuff got in the way. Thank you so much for caring for someone you don't even know. I appreciate it more than you will ever believe（●´∀｀）ノ


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes**

Hey again. Again, sorry for those who are actually still reading this (which first of all thank you so much) I know im taking hella long breaks. Life has been kinda weird lately. There's been ups a downs, but my friends just sent me long ass texts about how amazing I was so I'm in a good mood haha. So I figured that I would give this a shot! Hope you all are doing well, don't be afraid to comment it really helps me out!

* * *

**Lance's POV**

I finally rounded the last turn to get to the destination in mind. A large building came into sight, the bright and bold colors of different blue shades deeply contrasting to the vast grey road full of cars ahead. I heard Keith gasp from beside me in the passenger seat. I saw in my peripheral vision that he now had his hands resting on the headboard and was lifting himself up off of the seat to get a better view of the building. His facial expression was pure curiosity and surprise. I chuckled as I let my eyes drift back to the road in front of me, as I tried desperately to find a parking spot close to the entrance.

"You took me to the aquarium!" he practically screamed in delight. I looked at him wide eyed in shock. I could hear the charms on my mirror jingle as I hit a small bump, the soft sound of my playlist playing in the background as I nodded rapidly in his direction.

"I- Yeah I did! I thought it would be fun!" I said enthusiastically. Keith sat back down in the seat, bouncing his knees up and down excitedly. "I've never been to an aquarium before" he whispered, almost so quietly it could be passed off as mumbling to himself. I slammed on the brakes to stop the car in the most dramatic way possible, then turn spinning to my right to look at the now very shaken up Keith.

"You've never been to an Aquarium!" I screech thrillingly. Keith just raises an eyebrow at me in an amused fashion. "Well then hurry and help me find a parking spot! We gotta get there as fast as we possible!"

"You were the one that stopped the car out of nowhere!" Keith stated in a playful way. I huffed out a breath as I put the car back in the drive and headed off through the crowded parking space of Voltron Aquarium.

After what felt like ages of looking, and endless chants of "come on...come on...come on" Keith spotted a parking space. I immediately perked up from where I was slouching over the wheel literally like how my Abdula does.

"Where?" I shout. I look at the area where Keith's index finger is pointing rapidly, where there is a heavenly spot that's close to the building yet big enough to have extra space to get out of the car.

"Fuck yeah, Jackpot! Nice going Keith!" and almost in sync, we fist bump and I feel my lips quirk up in a smirk as I hit the gas and head towards the open space. Right was we were about pull in, another car comes up beside me. I let out a chuckle as I speed up and barley squeeze past him to get to the spot before them. They honk but I don't care. I smirk, playing it cool, to the boy beside me. He's staring back at me complete and utterly unamused.

I pout before saying, "I got the spot didn't I? And plus, you can't tell me that wasn't some pro driving right there, am I right?"

Keith just rolled his eyes and turned over his right shoulder to open the car door. After a while of playful bickering (and almost getting hit by a car) we finally got to the entrance of the aquarium. I pay for the tickets, and with a farewell to the worker we walk on over to the big doors. Keith grabs my hand tightly as we start hearing the voices of many people ahead. With my right hand I subconsciously rub my thumb across Keith's pale knuckles, and with my left I grab onto the dolphin shaped handle and open the door.

With Keith's hand in mine, I head over to the stand that has all of the maps and attraction pamphlet in it, and snatch one with the map layout of the aquarium on it. Keith holds one side and I hold the other of the hard folded out paper. We both scan over it before Keith nearly jumps as he sees the baby beluga whale exhibit on the map.

"Can we see that first?" he asks excitedly. I quickly nod.

"As long as we get to see the sharks next!" Keith pockets the map, and race through the door leading to the outdoor exhibits.

* * *

I checked my phone, realizing that holy shit it was already 9:30pm. I made sure to let Keith know that the aquarium was going to close in half an hour, and I saw how he deflated. We decided to head over to the jellyfish exhibit because it was closest to the door so they could just leave quickly when it was closing time.

We sat on a bench under all the fluorescent lights that the jellyfish tank had. I looked over at the boy beside me. He was looking up at all the fish in awe. He was clutching the hippo stuffed animal that I won him at a claw machine in his arms tightly.

The lights were reflecting off of Keith's pale skin, bringing out his indigo eyes. His hair was pulled back in a half ponytail to keep out of his eyes which framed his face amazingly. The glow over his body made him look gorgeous. He had a soft smile planted on his lips. Those lips. Ugh they were just perfect. Almost looks so kissable- and oh lord this can't be happening. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I have to look away from Keith, heart beating too fast. No, no, no this can't happen right now. Shit...I think I just fell in love and I can't fucking get up. Somebody call life alert because this boy needs help ASAP.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Ok so I know this chapter was completely rushed, but halfway through this chapter I got bored so I decided to write the next chapter of this story (Which just so happens to be the Epilogue ohoho) and I wanted to get this one done fast enough. But I hope you enjoyed! Unfortunately for those who actually enjoyed this story, but it's coming to a close. I'll say my thanks and stuff next chapter so stay tuned! Also, at the end of this story I am making an "About the author" thing for anyone that cares. I saw it once and I had fun reading it so boom, I'm making my own. So please, if you have any questions for me or the fic, feel free to ask me and you'll get a shout out and an answer! Stay safe!

Aingel Connagh-  OK SO- I'm writing this right after I read your comment, and holy shit I'm like crying? Thank you so much for your advice and words and just your overall support. It helps me so much. And I also want to say that I am totally on board with what you said about the American school system. It's just crazy to me how so many kids are having anxiety, depression, panic attacks etc...because of school! Yet they never think "Oh maybe our system is a little fucked up." ya know! I just wanna say yet another thank you for what you've said. I can not put into words how meaningful your comments have been. And again, to a complete stranger! Thank you so much for all the support, friend. It really does keep me going.

( つ´∀｀)つ


	14. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**Notes**

Oh lord everyone, this is the last chapter of You Saved Me! I honestly feel kinda sad that it's over, I loved writing this story. I hope you can tell that I at least improved a little bit from the first chapters to now. I think I did to be honest. But hey, even if I didn't I won't have to worry about it anymore! I just want to thank everyone for the love and support. This was my first fic posted _anywhere_ online, so it was super new and I was worried about hate and what others would think of me. But I felt so comfortable and excited about posting a new chapter. A very special thank you to anyone who stayed with this fic till now. I think that's enough rambling for right now, enjoy!

* * *

**Lance POV - 4 months later**

I feel myself brighten when I get to my door. It had been such a long day at work and I'm ready to go to bed _now_. After my access key declined my entrance 3 times I gave up and knocked on the door, already knowing that Keith would be back from his classes so he could just let me in.

I rapidly batter on the door, hoping and praying that Keith didn't pass out when he got home so I wouldn't have to go through the time and energy to call and wake him up. I stand there for a couple moments, almost losing hope until I heard someone unlock the door and open it wide. Without thinking twice, I sulk and stumble into the warm apartment. With my eyes closed already, I hang up my car key and take off my jacket.

Blue and Kosmo greet me at my feet and I hear Keith close the door and also flicks the lights off. He probably knows that I'm about to crash right now. I stroke Cosmo on the top of his head and pick up blue and gradle her in my arms as I collapse on the couch and groan in defeat. I hear Keith chuckle and prance on over with Cosmo to the couch, and I have to scrunch up my legs so he can sit at the end of the couch.

"Hard day?" Keith asks me as he lets the German Shepherd try and fit on his lap comfortably. I just sighed and whispered, "You have no idea. There were so many assholes today. I didn't know it was going to be this stressful to work at a fucking coffee shop."

Keith hummed in agreement, and picked up a book from off the coffee table and slowly he flipped through the pages quietly. Right as I felt myself slowly slip from reality, the only noise being the calming sound of pages flipping in the background, my brain decided that it was a fantastic idea to have a whole series of thoughts leading to something that I have been putting off for months now.

Keith.

Well not necessarily Keith, but yet my feelings towards him. It was what, 4ish months since I realized that 'shit I might be in love'? And I wanted to tell him so bad, I feel like it's not fair to keep something like that to someone you're technically living with in a way. I'm just scared.

And even in my own head I know that sounds cringy, but it's true. And it's not the fact that I think Keith is straight, I know he's into guys. We had a whole kinda "Coming out" talk with each other a while back. And plus, I already kinda speculated that he was. And of course he already knew about me, I personally think I am very open in who I am and who I like or have dated in the past.

We've come a long way in these last few months. Keith's dad was put in prison, and will be staying there for now 7 years and 6 months due to assault, child/minor abuse, and sexual assault. Which if I made the rules, I would have him stay locked up for as long as he lives, but unfortunately things don't work that way. Keith goes to therapy once every week or 2 and even has a therapy dog, Kosmo. We've come closer as friends, and I want to make it more than that.

Because I really think, no, I _know_ that I love him. I keep telling myself that it's only been a couple of months, and that you can't possibly fall in love with someone that soon. But boy am I wrong. Anytime I see him smile, laugh, fucking _giggle_ I can feel myself melt inside. When I see him cry and sob, I feel as if my heart is ripping out of my chest and I feel this strong everlasting urge to protect him from everything that might be harming him.

Even the little things he does. Like how his eyes light up and sparkle when he's talking about something he loves. How when he's nervous he reached out, almost hesitantly, to grab my hand. How when he tries not to laugh he bites his lower lip in a way that makes me feel far to many emotions. How he watches his feet when he walks. How he changes his voice when talking to Kosmo or Blue. How he fiddles with his hair when he blushes. When his eyebrows shoot up when he's surprised. I love every inch of him, and I don't know how to handle myself anymore.

I can feel my heart wanting to burst of happiness, longing and sadness all in one. I want to hold his hand and not _just_ in a comforting way. I want to play with his hair and cuddle. I want him to snuggle up to me when we sleep. When I wake up and Keith's making breakfast, I want to wrap my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind like in those cliché movies. I want him so desperately that it hurts.

I've ranted to Hunk so many times for hours on end just about how perfect he is. Hunk always tells me that I'm in so deep, and boy do I know it. I've never felt this way about someone in my whole life before and I don't know if that's a good or scary thing. Both probably…

I feel fuzzy, like I'm missing something that will make me whole. Pidge keeps telling me that if I don't tell him soon, their going to block my number and tell him for me. Which honestly, I might not mind completely. Who am I kidding...

"What, do I have something on my face?" Keith asks jokingly. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at Keith for who knows how long. I feel my face heat up with warmth before I slowly sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, now looking up at the ceiling. Am I really about to do this? I pause for a moment, and sign. Keith looks back at me, almost concerned.

"Lance, are you ok?" he questions. I take a deep breath in and then let it all out in a dramatic huff.

"Keith, uh. I have something I need to say to you."

* * *

**Keith's POV**

"Keith, uh, I have something to say to you." Lance draws out. I quickly bookmark my page, and set the book back down on the coffee table.

"What is it? Are you like...ok? You seem fidgety." I ask. I'm getting kinda worried now. Did something bad happen?

"Ok. So-so what I'm about to tell you is...uh what's the word-" Lance snaps his right hand lightly, attempting to search for the word. I watch him deflate as he murmured, "I can't think of the word." I chuckle slightly, but my worry still growing. Lance finally looks up from his lap to look my in the eyes. And god I don't think I could ever get sick of how pretty they were…

"This isn't going to well, is it?" I feel my eyebrows furrow.

"Lance, come on. Just spit it out. I'm sure its nothing, right? You can trust me." I say to him, moving myself so that I'm sitting criss cross and facing Lance with my whole body. I snatch up his hand and place it between my own, ignoring the fact that my heart was beating faster than it probably should.

Lance's mouth parts slightly, and I watch as his cheeks flush ever so slightly. After what seems to be him winning an argument in his own head and mumbling what I think was something along the lines of 'just do it, come on,' he finally looks dead in both my eyes and says, "Keith...I-I like you."

Well now im confused. "Lance I like you too, were friends remember?"

By Lance's expression, I can almost see his eye twitch like in the cartoons. He shakes his head as he takes both of my hands into his. "No Keith. I-I mean, I _really_ like you. Like-like you. L-Love you even."

It feels like the world stopped spinning. I feel my cheeks flush deeply. This can't be real. Lance...Lance likes me? And not in a 'just friends' way? Before I could get my thoughts organized, he adds,

"And...And I've been keeping it in for so long. I-I think I realized that I might have fallen in love with you at the aquarium that one time. I just...I saw you and it was like god opened my eyes. You were just...ugh!" Lance pulls his hands away from mine and puts them on his forehead in distress, "You were just perfect! And I can't stress this enough, I think I've fallen for you so hard I won't be able to get back up. I just think that you are just so beautiful, and I want to be with you for a long time! And I don't know why I'm telling you this because I know you don't feel the same! And-"

For some god knows what reason, I pull Lances face by his cheeks close to mine, causing him to stop talking. Both of our faces are flushed a dark red, so close to each other that I can practically feel his breath on my lips. A couple of moments passed us just looking into eachothers eyes, until I finally say, "Do you really mean that?"

Lance just nods his head, and before I know it our lips our locked and my world explodes. It feels like me and Lance are the only people in the world. My first thought was _finally_. Because I had been waiting for this moment for forever. All the times I've looked longingly at Lance, wishing I was something more. All those times when he would comfort me. All those times that I thought he would never feel the same. All those times when I felt like I was going to burst because of my lovesickness. But now? Everything seemed to change. It was perfect.

But it didn't last as long as I was planning onto because Lance soon pulled us apart to stare me in the eyes, our lips making a smacking noise as we parted. We stayed there a couple moments and Lance seemed to be searching for something. I looked away and was about to apologize until Lance all but tackled me in another kiss, tossing me under him as my head landed on one of the cushions of the couch.

We both smiled into the kiss, our hearts beaming. After a couple long seconds of kissing, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. My heart felt like it was fluttering. His lips...Oh god his lips were _perfect_. They were so soft. And the way that they were pressing on my own in sync with my movements made me melt into his arms. After a while of doing that, I wrapped my legs around Lances waist. Our bodies fit together like we were made for each other.

Lance lightly brushed my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. I opened my mouth slightly, and Lance took that as a yes and slid his tongue into my mouth. I softly moaned into the kiss, Lance doing the same right after. My hands were still on Lance's face, and his own hand in my hair, the other slowly going up my body. We tilt our heads and move our body in correspond with each other.

Lance moved from my mouth to my jawline, kissing all across it. I tilted my head up to give him more access and he slowly kissed down my neck. I feel so warm, like this was exactly where I needed to be. I moved my hands into Lance's soft hair, pulling myself closer to him as he nipped down my neck.

Lance's hand slipped back under my shirt, making it ride up as he did so. His hand feels so good running up my abdomen and chest, so warm. He dipped his hand under the arch on my back to hold me better. I felt Lance pause his movements so he would focus on one spot on my neck, and started nipping and sucking on it. I couldn't help but to moan deeply as he did so, Lance responding with a low hum of approval. I squeezed my legs harder together, somehow craving more friction of our bodies.

But suddenly out of nowhere, Lance blows a raspberry kiss on the right side of my neck and I can't help but explode with laughter. I feel absolutely no control of my limbs as I helplessly try to push Lance away, still laughing.

After a while, he finally lets me calm down and he parted his lips from my neck. I looked up at him smiling so brightly. Lance's face was flushed and his lips were swollen up from all the making out we just did. He slowly pressed a kiss to my forehead and then to my eyelids and nose.

I cuddled towards his chest, and hid in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around his torso. We stayed like that tangled up in each other for a long while in comfortable silence. That was until Lance started talking.

"So...You like me back then?" he asked me.

I pushed away from his chest to look him in the eyes. "Lance, you saved me." I said, watching as his eyes went wider. "If you hadn't helped me out that day, I wouldn't even be here. You helped me through everything. And though it's going to be hard to get everything that's messed up with me resolved, were going to be together and you know what it's worth it. I finally feel like I'm meant to be living here Lance."

I felt my eyes start to water, and I tucked back into lances chest. "I love you." I whispered.

There was a pause before Lance curled his own head onto my shoulder, whispering "I love you too, Keith. I love you more than you will ever believe"

And they stayed like that for the rest of the night, left to fall asleep to the soft sound of their breathing. Little did they know, years later they would be in the same position tangled in each others arms still madly in love as the rings on their index fingers glowed oh so brightly.

**End**

* * *

**Authors notes**

Well I guess its officially over! I'm not going to lie, I'm sad it's over but you now what I had fun and that counts. Again, another thanks to anyone who even _opened_ this story. I appreciate all of you so much. And I know that sounds cringy, but it's true. To anyone who is struggling right now, feel free to talk to me and know that you are so loved and appreciated. Life is hard, but we can make it through. Thank you guys again. But if you would like, stay tuned for a "meet the author" kinda thing! If not, that's completely fine but hey I wanted to give it a shot. So please, if your down ask me a would you rather question, truth or truth, or even just something like 'What's your favorite color?'. You'll get a shout out and also your question answered in the next chapter. Thanks again to anyone who supported me or didn't. Stay safe, friends!


	15. Chapter 14 - About the Author!

Here the Meet the Author I was talking about! (This is not related to the storyline/plot of You Saved Me and is not completely necessary to read)

* * *

Age: I know a few people might want to know this, but I'm actually just going to pass on this one for judgement issues. I will say though that I am a new-ish teen.

Gender: Female

Hair: I have curly hair, and have been been dying my hair fun colors since I was 9. It's been pink, purple, magenta, silver, and blue. But at the moment it is, what my friends would call it, a galaxy color ombre. The length is down to my shoulders/chin.

Zodiac: Aquarius

Sexuality: Bisexual

Favorite color: I am in love with any type of dark color. I like blacks, grays, blues. But I also like magenta and reds.

Clothing style: I have always been in love with styling clothes. To a point where some people ask why I always have a "put together" or "styled" outfit on I guess. I'm kinda edgy, kinda art hoe, kinda E-Girl/grunge, but also on the **very** casual side of the spectrum. And a mixture of masculine and feminine.

Random Weird facts: I love pineapple on pizza. I'm honestly kind of an extroverted introvert. Like I'm really quiet but when I'm with friends I go loose, haha. I really like watching Bob Ross whenever I'm drawing or writing. I paint my nails just so I can chip the polish off when I'm anxious or nervous. I always have marker, paint, or pencil marks on my hands. I blast my music really loud. I love conspiracy theories. I take notes on my arms if I don't have paper. I thought that the game Go Fish was pronounced "Gold Fish" until I was 11. I don't like McDonalds fries or shamrock shakes either.

Favorite youtubers: Shane Dawson, Olivers Antics, yes-hi-hello, jacksepticeye, Liza Koshy, Miles Cronicals, Ordinary dreamer, Swoozie, DanPlan, and Megan Batoon.

Music: I love Trap beats along with EDM and lofi-hip hop mixes. I'm also into very underrated artists. Alternative is always great too. I listen to the uploads MrSuicideSheep all the time, and also have a couple playlists on my youtube channel, Pepe_The_Frog (You can look up 'The random music I listen to' on youtube and mine should be the second one)

Favorite artists: I have been in love with Billie Eilish since she came out with Ocean Eyes. I have always liked Twenty One Pilots. I really like 8 graves, EDEN, Grouplove, Confetti, and Vorsa too.

Animals: I've always adored dogs. There kind of like a therapy animal for me. I love cats too but I'm slightly allergic. Also sloths are just amazing.

My favorite books and authors: They Both Die at the End and More Happy Than Not by: Adam Slivera. And the Last 8 By: Laura Pohl

What's my Hogwarts house: I am a Slytherin. But if it were a thing, I'm definitely a SlitherPuff. (Slytherin and a Hufflepuff)

* * *

**Thank you Angel Connagh for asking some questions! **ヽ(' ∇' )ノ

_Do you have another story that your planning on posting here? __-_ Yes! I actually do! I have a shorter angst fic that I'm going to be posting soon. It's just one chapter and will likely be around 3k or more words. But I started it a while back so its not be best work haha. I also hope to post longer stories and other fics as well, I plan on posting here a lot. ^^

_What got you into writing? How long have you been doing it?__\- _Ever since I was in first grade, I had a love for creating. I would staple pieces of paper together and make stories with pictures. But what started it I think would actually be drawing if that makes since. I loved, and still do, love to draw. I guess I wanted to do something more! So I picked up writing.

_What got you into VLD?__\- _My friend actually got me into it in a way. He had mentioned it about 2 and a half years ago now, and I slowly got into it! I fell in love with Klance from the first season, and started reading fanfictions and creating my own (That I never posted) and soon it became the biggest fandom that I was in!

_Any other fandoms? __\- _Yeah! I totally was into musicals for a while, including Hamilton, Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, and Heathers. I also really like watching animes, I like Yuri! On Ice, Free!, Haikyu!, Carol and Tuesday (probably the most underrated anime at the moment, I highly recommend. The first season is on Netflix) and MHA. I also was into Maze Runner, Adventure Time, Hunger Games, Regular Show, and Harry potter. DBH is a video game, but I'm also obsessed with that!

_Any positive hobbies?__ \- _Yeah! I love doing art, and have since I was little. I have so many used sketchbooks taking up space in my room that are filled with drawings. I tend to use alcohol markers, watercolor, pencils, and pens. I got most of my supplies from my mom who supports me through this! I also plan on going to art school. Other then that I like playing video games (Though I am by no means a "gamer girl")

* * *

Now this little part is going to be super sappy, and if I'm being honest I'm annoyed at myself too, but I would just like to thank everyone who supported me throughout this! A very special thanks to Aingel Connagh for being so amazing and the overall support with all 5 of your reviews. Along with all of the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited You Saved Me. It really kept me going. Thank you all for your support! It kept me going and made me continue and pick up the thing I loved to do. Especially on my first posted fic _ever._

I have many, many, many fanfiction ideas for Klance and potentially other fandoms as well. So if your up for it, I will still be posting and you could check out other future stories! Stay Safe!

* * *

**Guest** \- I'm really glad you enjoyed! Thanks so much for the review, you truly brightened my mood. Stay safe, and thanks so much for reading!

**Aingel Connagh** \- I can not express my love for you right now. You supported me through this all and gave me the motivation to keep going. And taking that from someone who I barely know on the internet is crazy to think about. You are so wonderful and I hope you know that. Whenever I would see that you reviewed I would smile so brightly and read it all with a goofy grin on my face. You truly motivated me and I really hope you know that I appreciate you so much.

Thanks for all the positive stuff you said about this story. Especially what you said in your second to last review, with how I paced it right and you liked the fluff. I was super worried about this being so forced or too paced or not paced enough and your comment really settled my nerves, so Thanks! And to answer your question about their sleeping, for the most part they actually have slept in the same bed for the majority of the time. Just because it helps Keith out when he gets nightmares. But Lance also give him space when needed and sleeps on the couch if that's the case. Thanks for the questions by the way! I had lots of fun answering them :)

Also, please Know that you are going to overcome everything that your going through right now. It might leave scars or some shitty memories, but push through because it'll all be worth it in the end. Though I haven't personally found that light yet, I wish to help others to get there. And if I'm being honest, even with your kind and sincere reviews you have pushed me closer to that light and I will never be able to express how much I appreciate that. But please know that you are so loved by so many. I'm glad I could help you during that situation from Thanksgiving and other times like that, and I'm super proud of you for overcoming and going against your fears in a way. And it takes a lot to open up. If your ever stressed or feel down, write positive things on your hand or arm where you can see it. It has helped me a lot surprisingly. Or just do things that you love!

Know that If you _ever_ need anyone to talk to I'm always here, no judgement at all. Thanks again for helping and supporting me through my worst. We need more people in the world like you. Please stay safe, and also final thank you for everything. I hope to possibly see you in my other coming up fics! (Also sorry if this was super sappy haha)

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ peace out ya'll!


End file.
